Venganza Exquisita
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: En el amor y en la guerra, todo valía Serena llevaba toda la vida centrada en una cosa: asegurarse de que su padre pagase por el daño que le había causado a su familia.Tenía su objetivo muy cerca, pero un hombre se había interpuesto en su camino: Darién Shields
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Gracias azucenas45, yesqui2000, AYNAT-DREAM, sayuri1707, Mirel Moon, Adileyne, Andy Nicolao, Aries AL, Correca23maya, DoraSan Moon, Flakis, G-Adap, Kiiandy Black, Yarumi, aRiizaii, .90, ceres vilandra, ldymoon03, sandivivaelanime, christydechiba, Pandoritta DS, mayilu, carol, Analie-Liana CS, Abril Moon Shields, Clau Palacios, Misuky-chan, zagala black, luxy1985, marilyn chiba, ceuscolo, AnnaMars, Zasury923, mandymoon, fenyx, ANYACHIBA, Unniestar , engeldeslicht, ogba95, lorraine5 **

**Ahora se imaginan a Sere con cabello corto corto tipo militarrr y de armas tomar... **

**Venganza Exquisita**

Capítulo

Quién es? –preguntó Darién Shields en tono fingidamente aburrido, contradiciendo el repentino e irracional interés que sentía por aquella mujer que no era en absoluto su tipo.

–¿La chica rubia de pelo corto?

Darién asintió, molesto por haber hecho la pregunta y por haberse fijado en ella. Su abogado lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que nunca preguntaba nada que no le pareciese importante.

–Es Serena Moon. De SM Holdings.

Darién frunció el ceño y se fijó en la figura delgada y de baja estatura de la mujer. Estaba girada hacia él y sobresalía de todas las demás porque iba vestida con un traje de pantalón celeste oscuro. Vestía de manera diferente y parecía cohibida.

A pesar de la distancia vio la expresión de pena de su rostro y que tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrar con tanta fuerza la copa de champán de la que no estaba bebiendo. Tenía la mirada fija en algo.

Su abogado debía de suponer que no conocía SM Holdings, porque le estaba explicando:

–Se rumorea que cuando decida sacarla a Bolsa su valor superará los cincuenta millones de dólares. No está mal para alguien que lleva solo un par de años en el saturado mercado de las tecnologías de la información.

–¿Qué experiencia tiene? –preguntó Darién.

–Estuvo becada en Cambridge y mientras estudiaba Informática y Económicas patentó el sistema antipiratería que más se está utilizando en estos momentos a alto nivel en empresas de todo el mundo, también en la nuestra. Hay quien dice que es un genio.

Darién entrecerró los ojos, que seguía teniendo clavados en ella. No parecía un genio. Parecía perdida, frágil. Sola entre la multitud. Sintió ganas de protegerla, de acercarse a ella y agarrarla de la mano.

Su abogado seguía hablándole en voz baja.

–Sus empleados la llaman La Máquina. Desde el punto de vista personal, dicen que es gélida, por no hablar de sus relaciones amorosas... al parecer, es gay...

El abogado dejó de hablar cuando alguien lo saludó, se disculpó con Darién con la mirada y se alejó de él. Darién lo agradeció. No le interesaba lo que le estaba contando y tampoco era de los que se sentían incómodos estando solo. Se dio cuenta de que el interés femenino aumentaba con su soledad, pero él seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de Serena Moon.

Había oído hablar de SM Holdings. Por supuesto. El sistema de seguridad que aquella mujer había diseñado era una maravilla y él jamás habría imaginado que tendría detrás a una persona tan tímida y joven.

En ese momento, la mujer se giró y se quedó justo de frente a él. Darién se puso tenso. Iba vestida de manera masculina, pero era guapa y tenía unos ojos enormes. Estaba pálida, parecía casi asustada. Darién la vio dejar la copa de champán en la bandeja de un camarero que acababa de pasar por delante de ella y dirigirse hacia donde estaba él entre la multitud.

Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa blanca. El conjunto era muy clásico y, no obstante, muy femenino, en especial comparado con el de las demás mujeres, que habían sacado sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Era como si estuviese en el lugar equivocado, pero su expresión de concentración le indicó que estaba en el lugar adecuado.

La tenía tan cerca que Darién se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. La frente le brillaba ligeramente de sudor. No iba maquillada, pero tampoco lo necesitaba porque tenía una piel perfecta, y eso lo excitó. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a una mujer sin maquillaje y la sensación fue curiosamente íntima.

Darién no se movió lo más mínimo, pero Serena Moon estaba llegando a su lado cuando alguien retrocedió y chocó con ella. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Darién alargó las manos y la agarró por los esbeltos brazos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Los tenía de un celeste tan oscuro que parecían casi azul marino y, por un segundo, Darién se olvidó de todo. De quién era. De dónde estaba. Solo pudo ver aquellos enormes ojos y a la mujer a la que sujetaba. La vio sonrojarse y se dio cuenta de que los ojos se le oscurecían todavía más. Había en ella algo que lo atraía tanto que se coló por debajo de la armadura que llevaba puesta desde hacía años... Cuando se dio cuenta, retrocedió, pero llevándosela con él.

Su reacción fue profunda y primitiva. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo cautivase sin que él se lo hubiese permitido antes.

–Debería mirar por dónde anda –le dijo en tono brusco.

Entonces vio dolor y desilusión en aquellos enormes ojos un segundo antes de que la expresión de la mujer se tornase completamente fría. Darién recordó lo que le había dicho su abogado: que era gélida.

Ella retrocedió. Lo miró de arriba abajo una vez y luego dijo con voz ronca:

–Ha sido un accidente.

Aquella mirada habría podido congelar el Sahara. Y entonces desapareció entre la multitud y Darién sintió un impulso todavía más curioso: seguirla y... ¿qué? ¿Disculparse? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo blando con la edad? Sabía muy bien que las mujeres que había en su mundo, ya fuesen colegas de trabajo o mercenarias que intentaban cazar a un hombre rico, no eran criaturas vulnerables que iban por ahí con el corazón en la mano. Sabía que ese tipo de mujer existía, pero casi siempre era una ilusión creada para atrapar. Y a él ya lo habían atrapado una vez, no le volvería a ocurrir.

Recordó el modo en que Serena Moon lo había dejado helado con su mirada y supo que era de las mujeres menos vulnerables que había conocido. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía olvidarse de sus enormes ojos y de su delgada figura?

_Un año después_

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que le interesa de GS Némesis Construction, señor Shields ?

Darién se sentó en su sillón y miró a la mujer que tenía delante, parecía nerviosa y había entrado en su despacho como si le perteneciese, en esos momentos tenía las manos apoyadas en su escritorio y la barbilla levantada con aire beligerante.

Había pasado un año desde la primera vez que la había visto y en ese año no había podido olvidar aquellos ojos celestes oscuros que en esos momentos lo estaban mirando. Aunque Darién se dio cuenta de que su imaginación no le hacía justicia a la realidad.

Le molestó experimentar aquella debilidad humana. Era la segunda vez que veía a Serena Moon y ya le caía mal. Se puso en pie y apoyó las manos también en el escritorio, haciendo valer su superioridad en cuestión de talla y fuerza.

–Señorita Moon, le sugiero que se siente si quiere que sigamos hablando.

Al otro lado del escritorio de roble, Serena clavó la vista en unos ojos azules tan oscuros que parecían el océano y, tal y como le había ocurrido un año antes, se sintió como si estuviese perdiendo el equilibrio.

El torbellino emocional que la había impulsado a ir allí y enfrentarse a él empezó a desvanecerse, dejándola temblorosa y consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Se puso recta y luego se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía justo detrás.

Vio cómo Darién Shields levantaba las manos del escritorio y se sentaba también sin apartar la mirada de ella. De repente, Serena sintió mucho calor. Se había dado cuenta de quién era él al verlo en un periódico un par de meses antes y por fin había podido ponerle nombre al enigmático extraño al que había conocido en aquella recepción. Le había desconcertado mucho que sus facciones le hubiesen parecido tan impresionantes.

Darién Shields .

Era medio francés, medio español. Director General de Shields Construction & Design, una de las empresas de construcción y arquitectura con más éxito del mundo. Darién era conocido por sus diseños innovadores y, al mismo tiempo, respetuosos con el medio ambiente.

Recordó lo desprotegida que se había sentido cuando la había mirado a los ojos, casi como si pudiese ver en su interior. Por un momento había sido incapaz de mostrar la frialdad de la que se había rodeado desde hacía años y había notado cómo le quemaban sus manos en los brazos durante varios días después del encuentro. Y, lo que la inquietaba todavía más, no había podido olvidar lo mucho que le había dolido que él la apartase de aquella manera, casi como si no quisiera ni verla.

En esos momentos estaba al teléfono, pidiéndole a su secretaria que les llevase unos refrescos. Serena deseó decirle que no se molestase, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Todavía no se sentía dueña de sus emociones y no quería que se le notase.

Él colgó y siguió mirándola con aquellos ojos oscuros, desconcertantes. Indescifrables.

–Bueno, señorita Moon, ¿por qué no empezamos de cero?

A Serena no le gustó su tono de voz, pero se contuvo y respondió:

–Discúlpeme, no era mi intención parecer grosera.

Él arqueó una ceja y Serena oyó llegar a su secretaria. Agradeció el respiro, aunque fuese solo momentáneo y observó cómo Darién Shields aceptaba un café con una sonrisa. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Su rostro aceitunado era más duro que bello, y eso la estremeció.

La secretaria se marchó y Serena dio un sorbo a su café mientras intentaba que no le temblase la mano. Dejó la taza, miró a Darién Shields y se armó de valor.

–Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus intereses en GS Némesis Construction.

Él dejó también la taza y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón de piel. Tenía los hombros muy anchos y la camisa blanca y la corbata de seda creaban una ilusión de civismo. Aquel hombre desprendía masculinidad por los cuatro costados. Y eso la ponía nerviosa.

–Con el debido respeto –le contestó él–. No creo que sea asunto suyo. Creo que debería ser yo quien le preguntase por qué le importa cuáles son mis intereses en Némesis Construction.

Ella se levantó de la silla porque necesitaba poner más espacio entre ambos y alejarse de aquella mirada. Aquello no era normal. Tenía fama de ser fría y de carecer de emociones, pero llevaba una semana en la que solo había sentido emociones, y una muy turbulenta en particular que era la que la había llevado a ver a aquel hombre.

Nerviosa, fue hacia el ventanal, que tenía unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad de Londres. Notó la vista de Darién Shields clavada en su espalda.

Oyó movimiento detrás de ella y luego una voz que parecía impaciente.

–Tal vez usted disponga del tiempo necesario para plantear preguntas que no le competen, pero yo, no.

Serena se giró y vio como Darién Shields le daba la vuelta a su escritorio y alargaba un brazo para indicarle que se marchase. Y en ese momento, muy a su pesar, Serena solo pudo fijarse en cómo se le ceñía la camisa al pecho.

Le sorprendió sentirse tan atraída por un hombre que, al parecer, era conocido por sus proezas sexuales.

Se obligó a respirar hondo y a clavar la vista en sus ojos. No tenía intención de moverse. Darién Shields era lo único que se interponía en sus planes de conseguir que castigasen a GS Némesis por sus delitos. Había trabajado demasiado para llegar allí.

–Estoy dispuesta a igualar cualquier cantidad que pretenda invertir en Némesis para salvarlo.

Darién Shields bajó el brazo, frunció el ceño y Serena se obligó a mantenerse impasible. Después de saber quién era y lo poderoso que era, imaginaba que si había tomado la decisión de salvar Némesis sería imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

–¿Para qué le interesa a SM Holdings una empresa de construcción? –preguntó él en tono engañosamente neutro–. ¿No ha sido su última adquisición un consorcio de juegos?

Serena se ruborizó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada de él. Lo último que quería era que aquel hombre la interrogase acerca de sus motivos.

–Eso no es asunto suyo –le respondió–. ¿Va a permitir que iguale su oferta o no?

–Pero usted sí que quiere averiguar cuáles son mis intereses, ¿no?

Serena volvió a sonrojarse. Darién Shields se cruzó de brazos y a ella se le puso la piel de gallina al verlo apoyarse en el escritorio. La tela de sus pantalones oscuros se le apretó al muslo de tal manera que Serena tuvo que cerrar los puños.

Darién estudió a la mujer que tenía en su despacho. Casi estaba temblando de la tensión. Odió admitirlo, porque había pocas cosas que despertasen su interés últimamente, pero se sentía intrigado con ella.

Físicamente no era en absoluto su tipo, prefería bellezas voluptuosas, seguras de sí mismas y con experiencia. Serena Moon era menuda y de constitución atlética, delgada. Y no parecía nada segura de sí misma desde el punto de vista sexual. Iba vestida con unos pantalones celestes y una camisa blanca abrochada hasta arriba, y encima llevaba un jersey. Su corte de pelo era casi militar.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era el recuerdo de su última amante lo que le estaba calentando la sangre, no aquella mujer que parecía tener más ganas de saltar por la ventana que de enfrentarse a él. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres reaccionasen así en su presencia. Se preguntó si su abogado habría estado en lo cierto al sugerir que era gay.

Serena deseó que Darién Shields dejase de mirarla como si fuese un bicho raro. Lo vio separar los labios para volver a hablar y no pudo evitar clavar la vista en ellos.

–Señorita Moon, si no me da una explicación de por qué no quiere que invierta en Némesis, me temo que esta reunión ha terminado. No negocio con acertijos.

Serena se cruzó de brazos mientras la voz de Darién la atravesaba.

–Está casi en la quiebra... –balbució, sintiéndose amenazada–. Estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

Darién Shields apretó los labios.

–No quiero repetirme, pero me temo que es usted la que debe contarme por qué está tan interesada en él.

Viendo que Serena se quedaba en silencio, él añadió un tanto a regañadientes:

–Némesis todavía tiene participaciones en la construcción en Europa del Este y yo estoy interesado en adquirirlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si eso significa salvar a Némesis al mismo tiempo, que así sea. Tendrá que admitir que mi interés es más legítimo que el suyo.

A Serena le dolía la cabeza. Aquello tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Había pensado que Darién Shields podía estar aliado con Némesis, pero se había informado y había llegado a la conclusión de que su reputación era impecable. No había tenido ningún contacto anterior con Némesis, se había erigido de repente en su salvador.

Darién Shields cambió de postura sin dejar de mirarla y ella se estremeció.

–¿Por qué no se ha dirigido directamente a Némesis con una oferta mejor que la mía? –le preguntó él.

Serena palideció. No quería recordar su primera reunión cara a cara con Némesis la semana anterior. Era normal que Darién Shields le hiciese aquella pregunta tan lógica, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué haría si le contaba toda la verdad, la fea y escabrosa verdad acerca de su relación con Némesis.

Evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

–Tengo mis motivos.

Era una manera patética de no responder, pero Serena no podía explicarle que no podía volver a encontrarse con Némesis. Había quemado todas sus naves en esa reunión, pero solo lo había hecho porque había pensado que podía hacerlo, que nadie más le echaría un cable antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

El motivo por el que no podía tranquilizarse y responder a Darién Shields de manera lógica era que aquello no tenía nada que ver con los negocios. Era una cuestión de dolor. Dolor y sufrimiento. Y, sobre todo, de venganza. ¿Cómo iba a hacer entender a otra persona las oscuras emociones que llevaba dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo?

Darién Shields se incorporó. Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo. Parecía enfadado.

–Sean cuales sean sus misteriosos motivos, la cuestión es quién de los dos desea más invertir en él.

Serena se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber creado una empresa multimillonaria, no podría competir con aquel hombre.

Tenía que hacerle creer que Némesis no le importaba tanto. A pesar de serlo todo para ella.

–Mire –le dijo con estudiada despreocupación–. Estoy dispuesta a doblar la cantidad que le ha ofrecido a Némesis a cambio de que abandone sus planes de inversión.

Darién miró fijamente a Serena Moon. Era evidente que estaba desesperada por Némesis. El problema era que él también quería la empresa. Había trabajado demasiado para dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Sobre todo, para dejársela a una mujer que estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso con esos enormes ojos y con el rubor de sus mejillas.

Las mujeres como Serena Moon no conseguían tener éxito en los negocios siendo amables. Eran despiadadas y testarudas y no dudaban en pisar a quien fuese necesario para avanzar. Él había aprendido la lección de manos de una mujer dispuesta a tener éxito a cualquier precio y no tenía la intención de permitir que Serena Moon lo desviase del plan que había establecido casi quince años atrás.

Se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos al ver moverse a Darién Shields y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder. Volvió a apretar los puños. Se sentía amenazada por el tamaño y la presencia de aquel hombre. Parecía más un atleta que un titán de la industria y Serena deseó por enésima vez ser más alta y corpulenta.

Darién alargó una mano y dijo en tono extremadamente educado:

–Puede cuadruplicar mi oferta, señorita Moon, que no retrocederé. Siento haberle hecho perder el día.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

** Esta Niña es de Armas tomarrrrr...**

Capítulo 2

Serena miró aturdida la mano de Darién Shields, que acababa de confirmarle su peor presagio.

Sintió ganas de salir de allí corriendo, pero levantó la mano y se la dio. El efecto fue instantáneo: como si un reactor nuclear hubiese explotado en su interior, enviando unas sensaciones devastadoras a todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Como un gato escaldado, apartó la mano y vio demasiado tarde que Darién Shields le estaba ofreciendo el maletín que debía de haber dejado al lado del escritorio. No se había dado cuenta y le ardían las mejillas. Tomó el maletín con brusquedad y lo miró mientras obligaba a su cerebro a funcionar.

–Siento no poder persuadirlo para que reconsidere sus planes de inversión. Que tenga un buen día, señor Shields.

–No lo sienta –respondió él en tono mucho más ambiguo–. Conocerla ha sido sin duda... interesante.

Ella se sintió como si le acabasen de dar una bofetada.

Se dio la media vuelta y fue casi sin ver hasta la puerta, que pesaba mucho, y no volvió a respirar hasta que no la hubo cerrado a sus espaldas.

La secretaria, de aspecto austero y de mediana edad, se levantó para acompañarla hasta la salida.

–Que tenga un buen día, señorita Moon, supongo que sabrá llegar al ascensor –le dijo de manera educada.

Serena asintió y le dio las gracias. Fue una vez allí, dentro del ascensor, cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir y de lo que eso significaba.

Darién se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante más tiempo del normal. Se dio cuenta de que había un delicado aroma en el ambiente. Era su olor, rico y sexy. Todo lo contrario a su imagen. Y, no obstante, pensó en la camisa abrochada hasta arriba y se vio invadido por una inoportuna ola de deseo.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza antes de girarse hacia la espectacular vista de Londres y meterse las manos en los bolsillos. Serena Moon era un enigma. ¿Qué se proponía queriendo invertir en Némesis Construction? ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella?

Una voz incorpórea salió del teléfono que había encima de su escritorio.

–Darién, la videoconferencia está preparada. Están esperándote en Nueva York.

Él se giró y fue hasta el escritorio.

–Gracias, Unazuki, dame solo un minuto...

Apartó de su mente a Serena Moon con más dificultad de la que habría querido admitir y recordó cómo la había visto estremecerse cuando le había tocado la mano. Darién pensó que tenía que ser gay y le molestó que la idea no le gustase.

Se maldijo por aquel problema pasajero de concentración y volvió a fijar la atención en el siguiente punto de su agenda.

Serena se sentó en un enorme sillón que estaba situado delante del ventanal que había en su ático. La vista, que se parecía mucho a la del despacho de Darién Shields, era del centro de Londres. Estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas y se había puesto un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta y un jersey de cachemir con cuello en V. Tenía en las manos una taza de té. A su alrededor, el resto del piso estaba a oscuras y la única luz procedía de la cocina.

Serena solía sentirse tranquila a aquellas horas de la noche y ante aquellas vistas. Siempre le servían para recordar lo lejos que había llegado. Había pasado de ser una niña acongojada y traumatizada a ser una mujer que controlaba una empresa multimillonaria con la que se había convertido en la Empresaria del Año según una importante entidad financiera.

Había sido una chica llena de rabia y dolor que había descubierto que podía evadirse de la vida real volcándose en sus estudios. Y así no se había hecho muchos amigos, pero sí había conseguido una beca para la universidad.

Su odio se había convertido en algo más ambicioso: el deseo de poder ponerse delante de su padre algún día y hacerle saber que era la artífice de su fracaso. Hacerle saber que no lo había olvidado y que no había salido indemne de sus pecados del pasado. Su madre podía haberse salvado con la medicación adecuada, pero su padre había estado demasiado borracho y demasiado centrado en sí mismo como para notarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Serena apretó la taza mientras recordaba la reunión que había tenido con él la semana anterior. Era la segunda vez que lo veía desde que era niña. La primera había sido en la recepción en la que había conocido a Darién Shields, un año antes. Esa noche se había quedado conmocionada al volver a verlo después de tantos años, y se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba estar mucho más preparada para poder enfrentarse a él.

La semana anterior su padre no había sabido que SM, de SM Holdings, eran las iniciales de Serena Moon. A pesar de haber heredado de él el característico color de sus ojos, no la había reconocido y Serena lo había odiado todavía más por ello.

Su padre se había lanzado a darle un discurso acerca de lo mucho que necesitaba una inversión para mantenerse a flote y, mientras tanto, ella había tenido que contener las náuseas que le provocaba el recuerdo de tenerlo alzándose sobre ella, sudoroso y con el cinturón manchado por la sangre.

Por eso lo había interrumpido y se había levantado. Cuando él se había dado cuenta de quién era, se había transformado sin ningún esfuerzo en el hombre tirano y dominante del pasado.

–No me digas que pretendes vengarte –le había dicho, poniéndose en pie también–. No me digas que has pasado noche y día soñando con este momento.

Serena se había ruborizado porque era cierto. Era lo único que había hecho durante años de soledad y acoso. Durante los largos y aterradores meses que habían seguido al fallecimiento de su madre, en los que el mundo se había convertido en un lugar hostil lleno de trabajadores sociales anónimos y atormentados padres de acogida de las peores zonas de Inglaterra.

–Eres patética –le había dicho su padre–. Igual que tu madre, patética e ingenua. Tenía que haberla convencido de que se deshiciese de ti, pero me rogó que la dejase tenerte... ¿y así es como me lo agradeces?

Serena había buscado las fuerzas para contestar en el dolor que sentía.

–Este momento es solo la culminación de mis esfuerzos para verte destrozado. Nadie te va a ayudar y cuando caigas en el infierno del olvido, yo estaré allí para presenciarlo.

Serena se estremeció mientras el desagradable recuerdo se apagaba. Quería sentirse triunfante, pero solo podía sentirse cansada. Era como si hubiese estado esforzándose mucho tiempo y no hubiese obtenido ningún resultado...

No obstante, había tenido mucho más éxito del que había soñado y por fin había empezado a darse cuenta de cuál era su mayor deseo...

Dejó la taza y se acercó a la ventana. Apoyó la frente y las manos en ella. Se dio cuenta de que el grueso cristal la separaba de las vistas y eso la entristeció. Toda su vida se había sentido separada de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Hacía tres años que había comprado aquel ático y solo tenía en él la cama, el sillón y algún mueble en la cocina. No había comprado nada más porque, a pesar de su dinero y de su éxito, no sentía que estuviese instalada. Todavía le daba miedo que su mundo cambiase drásticamente en cualquier momento.

Nunca había tenido estabilidad: cuando había empezado a confiar en un trabajador social, su caso había pasado a otro, cuando se había sentido segura en una casa de acogida, la habían llevado a la siguiente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a contar solo consigo misma, a confiar solo en ella. La única constante de su vida había sido el odio que sentía por su padre...

No había tenido nunca amigos ni vida social. En una ocasión había sido vulnerable y había habido un hombre. Se había dejado seducir porque necesitaba el contacto humano, algo de ternura. Pero este hombre le había hecho el amor sin tocarla. De manera fría.

Y después le había dicho con desprecio:

–Es verdad lo que dicen, eres como una máquina.

Y Serena no había vuelto a cometer aquel error. Desde entonces se había centrado en dos cosas: su trabajo y llevar a su padre ante la justicia.

En esos momentos, por fin, empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel y tenía la posibilidad de dejar atrás el pasado y, tal vez, empezar a vivir. O, más bien, había empezado a ver la luz hasta que los anchos hombros de Darién Shields se la habían bloqueado.

Se giró y miró su apartamento, oscuro y vacío. La idea de que su padre pudiese eludir la derrota y volver a tener éxito gracias a la inversión de Darién Shields era insoportable.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Se había preparado tanto para cuando llegase el día. Sabía lo peligroso que era su padre y por eso lo había investigado y no había dejado nada a la suerte. Su padre estaba corrompido hasta la médula y si no había ido a la cárcel antes era porque había tenido mucha suerte, contactos y una inmensa fortuna. No obstante, sin la protección del dinero, solo sería cuestión de tiempo que todos sus delitos saliesen a la luz.

A pesar de querer vengarse de su padre por lo que le había hecho a su madre y a ella, cuando había descubierto hasta qué punto este había delinquido gracias a los detectives privados que había contratado, aquello se había convertido más bien en una cuestión de justicia.

A lo largo de los años había ido comprando acciones y participaciones de las empresas de su padre, había ido debilitándolo poco a poco. Y en esos momentos tenía la sensación de que todo podía irse al traste si Darién Shields invertía en él.

Se puso tensa. No podía tirar la toalla en esos momentos, estaba demasiado cerca. Tenía que evitar que Darién Shields cerrase el trato con su padre.

Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar el cuerpo y la presencia de aquel hombre, por no mencionar el halo de poder que lo rodeaba. Podía romperla en dos si quería, casi sin parpadear... pero Serena tendría que arriesgarse a ello si quería triunfar.

Darién estaba distraído y molesto. Y agotado. Se pasó la mano por la cara. Llevaba despierto casi veinticuatro horas, asegurándose de que no había fisuras legales en su trato con Némesis. El terrible tráfico de Londres lo estaba poniendo todavía de peor humor. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por llegar con tiempo al vuelo, había alquilado un jet privado para ir a Suiza.

Se había reunido con GS Némesis el día anterior y, a pesar de que este estaba claramente desesperado, él había insistido en esperar diez días más antes de firmar los contratos. Eso significaba que los firmarían veinticuatro horas antes de que a Némesis se le terminase el plazo con los bancos. Darién quería que Némesis estuviese nervioso y desesperado, quería ser su única esperanza.

Sonrió para a sí mismo. Merecía la pena tanto trabajo. Se había asegurado de que nadie pudiese igualar su oferta... En esa ocasión, Némesis sería suyo.

No pudo evitar recordar la visita que Serena Moon le había hecho una semana antes. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella otra vez.

Se dijo que solo era porque la asociaba con Némesis.

Había intentado obtener información acerca de ella, pero no lo había conseguido. Solo sabía que había estado en varios centros de acogida. ¿Sería huérfana? Eso le hizo pensar en su inherente fragilidad y no le gustó. Aunque también tenía que admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie entraba en su despacho de aquella manera. Y esto no le había resultado del todo desagradable...

Suspiró aliviado al ver que habían dejado atrás la ciudad y estaban en la carretera. Cuanto antes estuviese en el avión, mejor. Antes podría olvidarse de aquella mujer con tamaño de hada y pelo corto. En ese momento sonó su teléfono y sonrió al ver quién lo llamaba.

–_Chérie_... ¿cómo estás?

Darién tuvo la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando despertó sintiéndose extrañamente aturdido. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó contra la brillante luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana que tenía al lado. Todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor, pero se oía el mar a lo lejos y las gaviotas encima. Era evidente que el avión había aterrizado, la puerta de la cabina estaba abierta a solo unos metros de él, pero no había ni rastro del azafato ni del piloto.

Recordó haber hablado por teléfono mientras subía a bordo y que el azafato le había ofrecido un café. Se había tomado dos tazas y después... ya no recordaba nada, cosa que le resultó extraña, porque había pretendido trabajar.

Fue recuperando la lucidez poco a poco y miró a su alrededor. Todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. No estaba su ordenador, ni su teléfono, ni su maletín... Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Suiza, sino en un destino mucho más cálido.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco más y fue hacia la puerta abierta. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para mirar al exterior. Hacía calor. Y era evidente que aquello no era Suiza. Ante él se extendía un interminable cielo azul y las aguas brillantes de... Darién parpadeó, no era posible. ¿El mar Mediterráneo?

Un movimiento llamó su atención y se giró, y entonces vio el pequeño todoterreno que había aparcado cerca del avión. Había alguien al lado. Una figura pequeña y delgada, con el pelo corto y rubio. Iba vestida con vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas de deporte y una camisa blanca. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban unos ojos que Darién recordaba con demasiada facilidad a pesar de su confusión.

Descendió las escaleras lentamente y el aire cálido y salado lo golpeó. Aquello era real, no estaba soñando. Y a juzgar por la postura defensiva de la mujer que lo esperaba, ella era la responsable.

Una cosa era que hubiese entrado en su despacho exigiendo respuestas... Y otra muy distinta, aquello. El hecho de haber subestimado a alguien por segunda vez en su vida lo enfadó. A él ya no lo subestimaba nadie.

No se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien detrás hasta que no estuvo en tierra firme, entonces vio aparecer al azafato en la puerta del avión y vio cómo este cerraba la puerta. Él se acercó adonde estaba Serena Moon con paso decidido. Estaba furioso.

–Bueno, bueno, señorita Moon. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí. ¿Va a decirme dónde estoy?

Se dio cuenta de que Serena tragaba saliva. De hecho, no era tan fría como quería parecer.

–En Grecia –le respondió–. En una isla privada que he alquilado.

–Qué bien. ¿Y se ha sentido obligada a traerme para que pasemos juntos las vacaciones?

Serena no respondió inmediatamente y Darién añadió en tono irónico:

–Si hubiese sabido que estaba tan desesperada por estar en mi compañía podríamos haber llegado a algún acuerdo.

Ella se ruborizó antes de espetar:

–No... es eso. Ese no es el motivo por el que está aquí.

Aquello lo enfadó todavía más. Darién cruzó el espacio que los separaba y la agarró de los brazos, sacudiéndola. Pesaba tan poco que se le cayeron las gafas con el movimiento, dejando al descubierto sus enormes ojos.

–¿Y bien? ¿Va a decirme qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

–Yo... Lo he secuestrado.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

** Alguien esta muy muy enojado! 0o**

Capítulo 3

Darién Shields le estaba haciendo daño en los brazos, pero Serena ni siquiera podía gritar para hacérselo saber. Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía las pestañas larguísimas. Parpadeó. ¡Aquello era una locura! Acababa de secuestrar a uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo y se estaba fijando en sus pestañas.

Hizo un esfuerzo para zafarse, segura de que le había dejado marcas en los brazos. Él seguía mirándola fijamente y Serena sintió miedo. Parecía estar bien, pero ¿y si era alérgico a...?

De repente, la mirada de Darién cambió, se volvió mucho más fría, más dura.

–Supongo que me habrán echado algo en el café.

Serena se sonrojó. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el avión estaba ya casi en la otra punta de la pista de aterrizaje. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuándo había echado a andar.

–Les pedí que le pusieran unas hierbas que lo ayudasen a dormir para que no se diese cuenta de que el avión se desviaba y de que le quitaban sus cosas. No pensamos que se quedaría inconsciente.

Darién pensó que eso era porque no habían sabido lo cansado que estaba. En esos momentos ya no sentía ningún efecto secundario, así que lo que le habían dado no debía de ser tan fuerte.

Oyó el rugido del motor del avión tras de él y se giró. El avión estaba avanzando hacia ellos a gran velocidad y él se quedó inmóvil. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo no salía como él había previsto.

El pequeño avión pasó por su lado y Darién se cubrió los ojos para verlo despegar.

Entonces fue realmente consciente de lo sucedido. Miró a Serena Moon y se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era, sobre todo, sin tacones. El viento la había despeinado y estaba muy sexy. Darién recordó su arrogancia cuando había ido a verlo la semana anterior, su propuesta de igualar el importe de su inversión. Se cruzó de brazos. Estaba tan enfadado que le ardía el estómago.

Serena tragó saliva. Había seguido la mirada incrédula de Darién Shields mientras despegaba el avión. En esos momentos tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Serena supo que, junto con su padre, acababa de granjearse posiblemente el peor enemigo de su vida.

El ruido del avión fue apagándose y el silencio volvió a rodearlos.

Darién Shields le preguntó entonces con voz aterciopelada:

–¿Sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a unos ocho años de prisión por esta proeza?

Serena asintió despacio. Había barajado todas las posibles consecuencias, pero la principal era que Darién Shields no invirtiese en la empresa de su padre, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

–Sé lo que estoy haciendo –le dijo.

Él tenía el rostro tenso.

–¿Dónde están mis cosas, mi ordenador, mi teléfono... mi pasaporte?

Serena intentó mantener la calma. Tragó saliva.

–En un lugar seguro. Se los devolveré el día que se marche.

–¿Y cuándo será eso? –le preguntó él con voz tensa.

«Cuando sea demasiado tarde para cerrar el trato con Némesis», se dijo a sí mismo, furioso. Se sentía impotente, inútil... Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía capaz de utilizar la violencia.

Retrocedió. Se obligó a respirar hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

–Increíble... ¿Tanto lo desea?

–Sí –afirmó ella.

Darién Shields volvió a dar un paso al frente y Serena no pudo evitar retroceder un poco.

–Ha cometido un gravísimo error al decidir enfrentarse a mí en este asunto.

Serena se obligó a ponerse recta y a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Le ofrecí la oportunidad de retirarse y no la aceptó.

Darién Shields se acercó todavía más, su olor la distrajo.

–Lo que ha hecho es ganarse un enemigo para toda la vida. Cuando haya terminado con usted, tendrá suerte si consigue trabajo en una cafetería.

Darién agradeció sentir aquella ira que lo distraía del delicado aspecto de Serena Moon. Tenía que apartarse de ella y de su falsa vulnerabilidad. Levantó las manos al aire, tenía ganas de golpear algo sólido. A poder ser, una pared, pero no tenía nada cerca, salvo el socarrón silencio de aquella misteriosa isla.

Volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida. Eso lo enfadó todavía más.

–¿Dónde demonios estamos? Y no me vuelva a decir que en una isla griega.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre.

–La isla se llama Oxakis. Es privada. Es una de las más remotas del archipiélago griego.

Shields se contuvo para no jurar.

–¿Qué práctico, no?

«La verdad es que sí», pensó Serena con cierto histerismo. Lo mismo que el hecho de que el dueño hubiese puesto todas las medidas de seguridad en la casa que había construido en ella.

Fue a ponerse detrás del volante del todoterreno. Darién Shields se quedó dónde estaba, mirándola.

Cuando no la siguió inmediatamente, Serena sintió pánico. No podía hacerle frente físicamente y, al pensar aquello, no pudo evitar sentir deseo.

–Lo único que hay en la isla es una casa –le dijo–. Puede quedarse aquí si quiere, pero tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo y hace frío por las noches.

Serena lo vio cerrar los puños.

–Maldita sea, Moon –espetó.

Luego se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. Fue hasta el lado del copiloto y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de arrancarla.

Serena se secó las sudorosas manos en los vaqueros mientras él se sentaba. Tomó sus gafas de sol del suelo, abrió su puerta y se sentó también para arrancar el motor. Entonces pisó el acelerador con tanta fuerza que el coche se sacudió hacia delante. Darién Shields la miró con severidad y ella se ruborizó.

Tomó aire y salió de la pista de aterrizaje para tomar una estrecha carretera que llevaba hasta la otra parte de la isla, donde estaba la casa.

Darién se agarró con fuerza al tirador que había encima de la puerta. El todoterreno era como una celda. Además, odiaba no conducir él, salvo que fuese en la parte trasera del coche y con un chófer. El todoterreno era nuevo y lujoso, pero él estaba apretado. Y no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo tenía que estirar las piernas Serena para llegar a los pedales.

Era como una muñeca. Tenía los muslos delgados, las manos pequeñas y los brazos esbeltos.

Darién la estudió todavía más, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Llevaba el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, dejando al descubierto la piel clara de su largo cuello. El cinturón de seguridad hacía que la pequeña curva de sus pechos pareciese más prominente.

De repente, giró la cabeza y le preguntó:

–¿Qué está mirando?

Y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la vista de sus mejillas sonrojadas y de sus labios rosados y generosos. Por un momento se sintió raro, se maldijo y clavó la mirada en la carretera.

–Estoy buscando una salida –murmuró.

Después volvió a mirarla e intentó no fijarse en su barbilla ni en su perfecta nariz. Se cruzó de brazos y, apoyándose en la puerta, se giró hacia ella.

–Me esperan en Suiza, en una reunión del foro económico. Mi equipo se seguridad se pondrá a buscarme en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no llego.

Serena agarró el volante con más fuerza. Vio las puertas de hierro forjado de la casa y suspiró aliviada. No quería seguir teniendo aquella conversación en un lugar tan pequeño. Necesitaba concentrarse.

No respondió a Darién Shields y una vez pasadas las puertas, le dio a un botón que hizo que se cerrasen tras de ellos. Por fin se sentía más segura.

El camino les llevó hasta la casa, que estaba situada en lo alto de una colina que daba al mar.

Vio con el rabillo del ojo que Darién Shields había girado la cabeza al oír que se cerraban las puertas y notó que volvía a ponerse tenso.

La casa era de estilo clásico y elegante. Serena condujo hasta la puerta principal, que estaba adornada con abundantes flores, pero no se fijó en la belleza del lugar.

Detuvo el coche y apagó el motor.

–¿No va a salir el mayordomo a darnos la bienvenida? –preguntó Darién en tono sarcástico.

–No hay servicio –replicó ella–. Solo nosotros.

Y luego salió rápidamente del coche, antes de que la ira y la energía de Darién Shields le hiciesen sentir todavía más claustrofobia.

Él salió también y la miró por encima del capó del coche. Serena lo cerró y se guardó las llaves. Darién siguió el movimiento de sus manos con la vista y luego volvió a clavarla en ella.

–¿Y bien? No ha respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué va a hacer cuando mi equipo de seguridad localice la señal GPS de mi móvil? –le preguntó, mirándose el reloj–. Yo diría que ya lo están haciendo...

Serena suspiró aliviada al recordar que había metido todas las pertenencias de Darién Shields en una caja fuerte que estaba en el maletero del todoterreno.

Levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó a él.

–He inhabilitado el GPS del móvil y del ordenador. No hay ninguna otra manera de localizarnos. Y he entrado en su cuenta de correo para enviar mensajes a su secretaria y a su equipo de seguridad, para avisarlos del cambio de planes. Les he pedido que no lo molesten bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que usted se ponga en contacto con ellos.

Aquello hizo que Darién Shields se quedase pensativo.

–Usted es una de las pocas personas del mundo que puede hacer eso porque diseñó el software.

Serena tragó saliva.

–Sí.

–Veo que ha pensado en todo –le dijo él, controlando la voz, pero claramente enfadado–. Por el momento.

–He pensado en todo de aquí a los próximos diez días, señor Shields . Y ya he... ya he dado instrucciones de no cerrar el trato con Némesis.

–Me secuestra, accede a mis cuentas de correo, se hace pasar por mí... Y todo porque quiere ser quien salve a Némesis del abismo.

«¡No!», deseó gritar ella. «Quiero ser la que lo mande al abismo. ¡Para siempre!».

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

–Las mujeres como usted me ponen enfermo. Son más despiadadas que cualquier hombre. En vista de lo que ha hecho para salirse con la suya, apuesto a que sería capaz de vender hasta a su familia para conseguir lo que quiere.

Serena palideció un instante y Darién Shields frunció el ceño. Ella retrocedió.

–Voy a enseñarle la casa.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y Serena sabía que Darién Shields se estaba dando cuenta de que solo podía hacer lo que ella le pidiese.

Era una casa acogedora y bonita. Sus dueños eran un multimillonario griego llamado Seiya Kou, su esposa Kakyuu y sus tres hijos.

Serena había hecho negocios con Seiya y este se la había ofrecido para pasar unos días allí.

–Este es el salón. Hay una televisión y un DVD en el armario... –le dijo a Darién .

–¿Quiere decir que puedo moverme libremente por la casa? –preguntó él en tono sarcástico–. ¿No me va a encerrar en una torre y darme solo una comida diaria?

Serena se puso tensa con su humor negro. Estaba sorprendida... no había sabido qué esperar de él. Sabía que Darién Shields estaba enfadado, sí, pero no parecía desconcertado. Era como si estuviese esperando su momento.

Y ella sabía que no debía sentirse satisfecha antes de tiempo. Seguro que Darién intentaba buscar una salida o una manera de manipularla.

Se giró hacia él y volvió a sentirse débil. Tenía que hacerle entender que era inútil que intentarse huir.

–Hay una valla electrificada alrededor del terreno, con una alarma que funciona con infrarrojos. La única manera de salir de la isla es en avión.

Serena cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda porque sabía que en la punta sur de la isla había un pequeño embarcadero con una lancha motora. No le gustó el modo en que Darién Shields entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

–Soy muy buen nadador.

La noticia no la sorprendió.

–Estas aguas son muy peligrosas y son conocidas por sus traicioneras corrientes. He mirado la predicción meteorológica y es probable que tengamos tormenta. Aunque consiguiese saltar la valla, no sobreviviría por muy buen nadador que fuese.

Darién la miró a los ojos y se preguntó por qué estaba tan seria.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Cómo convenció al piloto para que cambiase de rumbo?

Serena volvió a evitar su mirada.

–También le mandé un correo a su compañía explicando que quería venir aquí. Y que no quería que se hablase del tema a bordo porque el viaje era... una escapada romántica.

Luego volvió a mirarlo.

–Al azafato lo contraté por otra parte y le pagué para que le diese el somnífero y le quitase sus cosas –añadió–. Le dije que era una sorpresa...

Darién apretó tanto los dientes que se hizo daño.

Ella fue hacia las escaleras, que llevaban a las habitaciones. Poco después oyó suspirar a Darién y cómo sus pasos la seguían.

Serena se detuvo delante de una puerta, la abrió y se apartó para dejar que Shields mirase dentro.

No le había apetecido utilizar el dormitorio de los Seiya, así que había escogido la siguiente habitación más grande para Darién Shields y una más modesta para ella, que se sentía más cómoda con menos lujos. Aunque en aquella casa todo fuese lujoso y hubiese tenido que escoger una habitación con una cama enorme, mullidas alfombras y el cuarto de baño dentro. En ella había también un balcón con unas vistas impresionantes al mar Mediterráneo.

Entró en la habitación que iba a ser la de Darién Shields. Las vistas allí eran todavía más espectaculares que desde la suya.

–Esta es su habitación. Tiene baño y todos los productos de aseo que pueda necesitar.

Darién Shields entró con ella en el baño, donde tomó y volvió a dejar varias cosas. Serena se fijó en que no llevaba la chaqueta ni la corbata, debía de haberlas dejado en alguna parte. Sintió claustrofobia.

Volvió a la habitación y vio ambas cosas encima de la cama. Apartó la vista de ellas y sintió calor solo de imaginárselo quitándose la corbata.

Se acercó al armario, consciente de la presencia de Darién Shields a sus espaldas, y abrió las puertas. Estaba lleno de trajes, pantalones, zapatos. Ropa informal, pijamas. Darién Shields abrió la boca... y volvió a cerrarla.

–Sospechaba que era gay –murmuró después–, pero si esta es la ropa del último amante que se trajo, es que no lo es.

Serena notó calor en las mejillas e hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse. ¿Pensaba que se llevaba allí a sus amantes?

Darién la observó y vio muchas cosas diferentes en su rostro.

–Es todo nuevo, para usted. Sabía que la reunión iba a durar solo unas horas y que no traería equipaje, así que...

Darién se acercó y tocó la ropa. Había suficiente para un mes.

–Señor Shields , sé que lo he traído aquí en contra de su voluntad, pero tengo la intención de dejarlo marchar... en cuanto esté segura de que no va a poder cerrar su trato con Némesis... –comentó ella a sus espaldas–. Si me dice que está dispuesto a firmar un contrato conmigo en el que renuncie a negociar con Némesis tendrá un avión o en un helicóptero aquí en una hora.

Darién se giró a mirarla.

–De eso nada.

Y después la despreció volviendo a estudiar la ropa que, inquietantemente, era de su talla.

–No me lo diga, ha conseguido acceder a los correos de mi secretaria para enterarse de lo que le pido a mi sastre.

–Ha sido fácil obtener la información –admitió ella, incómoda–. Quería asegurarme de que iba a estar cómodo, señor Shields.

Darién se acercó a ella. Apoyó una mano encima de su cabeza, en el marco de la puerta, y la vio abrir mucho los ojos y ruborizarse. «Interesante», pensó. A pesar de que, muy a su pesar, a él también se le había acelerado el pulso.

Enfadado consigo mismo, bajó el brazo y dijo:

–Yo creo que, a estas alturas, podríamos tutearnos, ¿no? Me llamo Darién.

Serena todavía estaba aturdida después de haberlo tenido tan cerca, y sus pezones estaban duros como escarpias debajo del sujetador de encaje.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, lo vio salir de la habitación. Lo siguió.

–¿Adónde vas?

–A buscar un teléfono para llamar a alguien y que me saquen de aquí. Esta ridícula farsa ya ha durado demasiado.

Se detuvo bruscamente en la parte baja de las escaleras y Serena estuvo a punto de chocar contra él. Darién miró de un lado a otro y empezó a abrir puertas en busca de un teléfono. Serena contuvo la respiración cuando llegó a la del despacho. Darién la abrió y entró.

Luego juró y volvió a salir con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

–¿No hay ningún medio de comunicación?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Todo estaba guardado en la caja fuerte de la casa. Tenía su propio teléfono, sí, pero oculto en un lugar en el que Shields jamás podría encontrarlo.

Este se acercó a ella y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder a pesar de estar respirando su aroma y de tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Pagarás por esto, Serena... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Haré lo que sea necesario para salir de esta isla.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

** Inicia el contra fuego...**

Capítulo 4

La amenaza era explícita, pero lo único que sintió Serena fue una tensión en el vientre al oír cómo la llamaba por su nombre por primera vez.

No obstante, se negó a dejarse intimidar y le dijo:

–Sé que mis actos tendrán consecuencias, pero no me importa.

Porque lo único que le importaba era que su padre se enfrentase a las consecuencias de sus actos. Y punto.

Darién la miró tan fijamente a los ojos durante tanto tiempo que Serena empezó a sentirse aturdida. Entonces él retrocedió y ella volvió a respirar. Darién se giró y se alejó de ella, que no tardó en seguirlo.

Darién estaba abriendo y cerrando puertas y armarios. Sabía que ella estaba allí, pero no la miró.

–Hay comida suficiente para un ejército.

–En realidad, hay comida suficiente para dos semanas –le confirmó ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su trasero.

Darién se puso recto, se giró y ella apartó la vista.

–¿Dos semanas? –preguntó, apoyando las manos en la isla que había en el centro de la cocina.

Serena tragó saliva.

–Por si acaso surge algún imprevisto.

–¿Qué clase de imprevisto, Serena?

–Una tormenta o algo así.

Darién juró entre dientes y empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera y de los armarios.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella con cautela.

–Preparar algo para comer, evidentemente.

Serena lo vio prepararse un sándwich y sacar una botella de agua de la nevera, aunque después debió de pensarlo mejor y sacó también una de vino. La descorchó con facilidad y luego se metió la botella de agua debajo del brazo y tomó el vino y el sándwich con las manos.

Hizo como si Serena no estuviese allí y salió de la cocina para dirigirse escaleras arriba.

–¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Serena, siguiéndolo.

Darién se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y suspiró. Se giró hacia ella.

–Voy a mi habitación, a comer, a beber y a alejarme de ti que, al parecer, es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento.

Serena clavó la vista en la mano que sujetaba la botella de vino.

–¿No necesitas una copa?

–No –respondió él–. No necesito una copa.

Y dicho aquello se dio la media vuelta y desapareció. Un par de segundos después, Serena oyó un portazo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el último peldaño de la escalera. Entonces fue consciente de la magnitud de todo lo ocurrido y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba temblando. La puerta principal de la casa seguía abierta y las vistas eran preciosas.

Tenía a Darién Shields atrapado en aquella isla. E iba a estar diez días sola con uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, un enemigo letal en potencia. Recordó la gracia masculina con la que este se había girado en lo alto de las escaleras y notó calor en el vientre. Era todo músculos y testosterona, y su mirada había sido asesina.

Darién se sentó en una silla en la terraza de su habitación. El mar Mediterráneo se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista y no había nada más, no se veían barcos ni otras islas. La amenaza de tormenta parecía haber pasado por el momento y el maravilloso paisaje se burlaba de él. Todavía tenía la botella de vino en la mano. Se la llevó a los labios y le dio otro buen trago antes de darse cuenta de que ya iba por la mitad.

Asqueado, porque no solía beber alcohol, la dejó en la mesa al lado del sándwich que tampoco había terminado. Había sacado la botella de vino de la nevera sin pensarlo y le había gustado ver cómo Serena lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la abría.

La maldijo.

Todavía no podía creer que le hubiese hecho aquello, a él, y con tanta facilidad. Tal vez eso fuese lo peor, la facilidad con la que había caído en su trampa. Hizo una mueca. Y todo porque era una fanática de los ordenadores. Aunque cuando se imaginaba a esa clase de personas pensaba en un veinteañero con gafas. Y no en una mujer menuda y de aspecto vulnerable. Dejó escapar una carcajada. ¿Vulnerable? De eso nada.

Volvió a tomar la botella de vino. Cuanto más bebía, más borrosa veía la imagen de Serena en su mente, así que le dio otro sorbo.

Se echó hacia delante con la botella colgando de los dedos, completamente ajeno a la desenfadada imagen que presentaba, con los botones de la camisa desabrochados y la parte alta de su pecho al descubierto.

Casi le entraron ganas de reír, pero aquello no tenía nada de gracioso. La semana anterior su secretaria le había preguntado si no tenía pensado irse de vacaciones, seguro que daba por hecho que había aceptado su consejo. Y también sabía que no se cuestionaría su repentino cambio de opinión con respecto a Némesis porque estaba acostumbrada a que cambiase de opinión y a que no le diese ninguna explicación. ¿Cómo era posible que Serena Moon supiese tanto de él sin conocerlo?

Y las dos únicas personas que se preocupaban por él estaban en esos momentos en un crucero de dos semanas. Esa misma mañana le había dicho a su madre y a su hermana en tono de broma que no quería tener noticias suyas a no ser que fuese por una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Sonrió al pensar en lo irónico de la situación. En circunstancias normales, su madre se habría asustado si no hubiese recibido su habitual llamada diaria, a pesar de que se había relajado mucho después de casarse con su segundo marido, Malachite, el año anterior.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, su madre y su hermana ya no lo necesitaban tanto y él no estaba seguro de estar cómodo con la situación. Se había convertido en el hombre de la familia con doce años, cuando su padre había fallecido.

Y desde entonces, a excepción de una traición, se había llevado pocas sorpresas en la vida. Aunque en esos momentos estaba sorprendido. Y enfadado. Porque Serena Moon estaba acabando con sus soñados planes de...

Oyó un ruido justo debajo de donde estaba, apoyó la botella de vino en el suelo y se levantó. Y entonces la vio andando por el césped, hacia los árboles.

Llevaba un vestido corto y Darién no pudo evitar mirar sus piernas esbeltas y claras. Desapareció entre los árboles con una toalla en la mano. Darién no tardó en oír cómo se tiraba al agua y, entre los árboles, la vio mover los brazos.

Agarró la barandilla con fuerza y sintió tensión en el vientre. Se maldijo porque se estaba preguntando si llevaría bikini o traje de baño, y si lo llenaría, y se giró para volver a entrar en la habitación.

Fue de un lado a otro, cada vez más enfadado al verla a ella tan tranquila, dándose un baño, ¡como si no acabase de secuestrarlo! ¿Qué hacía él, preguntándose qué llevaba puesto, cuando ni siquiera le parecía atractiva? Ignoró el traicionero calor que lo contradecía.

Recordó lo tensa que se había puesto una semana antes, cuando había ido a verlo a su despacho, y él le había preguntado cuáles eran sus motivos para querer salvar Némesis. Era evidente que volver a preguntárselo no era una opción, porque no le iba a responder.

«Piensa, hombre, piensa», se dijo a sí mismo, arrepentido de haberse tomado el vino. El secuestro había sido sencillo, pero efectivo. Darién casi habría preferido que le hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza y lo hubiesen dejado inconsciente. Al menos de esa manera se sentiría menos culpable...

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que aceptar que estaba allí y que tenía que salir de aquella isla lo antes posible.

Sabía que, físicamente, era superior a ella, pero ¿de qué le servía eso? Era evidente que ella tenía medios para comunicarse con el mundo exterior, pero seguro que los tenía bien escondidos y, además, era probable que les hubiese puesto una contraseña de seguridad para que él no pudiese utilizarlos.

La idea de ir a la cárcel por secuestrarlo no parecía intimidarla, lo que significaba que salvar Némesis era mucho más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa... y eso le dio náuseas.

Darién se dio cuenta de que ya no se oía el ruido del agua y volvió a la terraza. Estaba atardeciendo y el crepúsculo bañaba la isla de un resplandor malva. Serena apareció de repente entre los árboles, frotándose el pelo con una toalla, de nuevo con el vestido corto. Darién retrocedió, pero ella levantó la vista hacia la terraza, como si hubiese sentido su presencia.

Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba tensa y tuvo ganas de agarrarla por el delicado cuello y... estrangularla, se dijo a sí mismo enfadado.

Se maldijo y se negó a reconocer que, por un instante, había deseado estar delante de ella y probar sus suaves labios.

Fue al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha. Se desnudó y se metió debajo del chorro. Apoyó las manos en las baldosas de la pared. Estaba enfadado, tenso... y algo mucho más insidioso.

No tenía elección. Tenía que salir de aquella isla antes de diez días, y haría lo que fuese necesario para hacerlo, pero la única manera que se le ocurría de conseguirlo era torturando a Serena Moon hasta que le diese un teléfono.

Entonces se le ocurrió... Se había dado cuenta de cómo había respondido Serena a su cercanía un rato antes. Había podido ser por nervios... o por otra cosa.

Tal vez pudiese torturarla... pero desde un punto de vista sensual, hasta conseguir que se rindiese ante él.

Serena estaba sentada en la cocina comiéndose un tazón de cereales y pensando que la despensa estaba llena, pero que no había nada precocinado para comer. O Darién Shields sabía cocinar algo más que un sándwich, o era posible que muriesen de hambre, porque ella no sabía ni cocer un huevo.

Estaba esperando a que este diese señales de vida, ya que antes o después tendría que comer. Era un hombre grande, no podía tener suficiente con un sándwich, pero, que ella supiese, seguía encerrado en su habitación.

Se levantó y dejó el tazón en el fregadero. Desde donde estaba se veía la casa de la piscina, cuyas paredes blancas brillaban bajo la luz del atardecer. El efecto calmante del baño que se había dado solo había durado hasta que había mirado hacia la terraza de Darién Shields, donde le había parecido ver movimiento. No lo había visto a él, pero no había podido sacarse su imagen de la cabeza. Su cuerpo alto y musculoso. Sus ojos azules, enfadados.

Había ido derecha a su habitación, donde se había vestido como siempre, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta amplia. No solía pensar en la ropa que se ponía, pero al ponerse los vaqueros había deseado algo más suave.

Y entonces se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada suave, ni siquiera un vestido.

A veces envidiaba a otras mujeres a las que veía cómodas con su feminidad. La suya llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada que no sabía si alguna vez volvería a salir.

La única concesión que le hacía era su amor por los perfumes. Cuanto más opulentos y sensuales, mejor.

Recordó el comentario que había hecho Darién acerca de si era gay. Tenía algunos compañeros homosexuales y lo cierto era que envidiaba su confianza y libertad de expresión, a pesar de no compartir sus preferencias.

Dejó el paño de cocina que tenía en la mano y, sin darse cuenta, se tocó el pelo corto, que veía reflejado en el cristal de la ventana. Sin saber por qué, pensó en algo en lo que hacía años que no pensaba: en su primera madre de acogida y en la mordacidad de sus palabras:

–Piojos. Eso es lo que me vas a traer a esta casa. Llevas el pelo demasiado largo, no sé cómo no te lo han cortado antes. Vas a tener suerte, estuve trabajando en una peluquería, así que te lo voy a cortar para que nos deshagamos de esos bichos...

La mujer había hecho caso omiso de sus lágrimas y le había cortado el pelo. Serena había tenido la melena igual que la de su madre y después de que esta falleciese se había acostumbrado a tocarse su propio pelo para dormir por las noches. Eso la había reconfortado, haciéndola sentir que su madre seguía allí, con ella.

Aquella misma mujer le había dado los pocos vestidos que tenía Serena a su propia hija, un poco más pequeña que ella.

–Ya no los vas a necesitar –le había dicho.

A Serena le habían dado igual los vestidos, ya que se los había regalado su padre las pocas veces que había ido a verlas. Se los había dado envueltos en un bonito paquete, justo antes de decirle que se marchase para poder encerrarse en el dormitorio con su madre.

Desde aquel día en que le habían cortado tan brutalmente la melena, no había vuelto a dejarse el pelo largo. Ese día se había sentido tan desnuda y vulnerable que había jurado que jamás permitiría que nadie volviese a hacerle algo así... y lo había controlado cortándose el pelo con frecuencia, en ocasiones, ella misma.

Intentó convencerse de que estaba tan reflexiva por todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, y que no tenía por qué temer que volviesen a cortarle el pelo. Hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero mantener el pelo corto le había servido como una especie de armadura.

Se emocionó al pensar en dejarlo crecer... y entonces vio la expresión en el cristal e hizo una mueca antes de darse la vuelta... y encontrarse de frente con un Darién Shields medio desnudo.

Estaba observándola y ella sintió calor. Solo llevaba puesta una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de las delgadas caderas. Su pecho era fuerte y estaba bronceado y cubierto por una fina capa de vello oscuro.

Personalmente, a Serena nunca le habían atraído los pechos afeitados, y notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones al ver aquel. Tuvo que levantar la vista al rostro de Darién, que se mantenía impasible. No había ni rastro de burla en él, tal y como ella se había temido.

–Te he oído en la piscina hace un rato.

Serena tardó un segundo en asimilar sus palabras. Entonces asintió.

–Sí... está al otro lado del jardín. Tienes una casa con albornoces y trajes de baño.

–Sí... –respondió él, cruzándose de brazos–. Me he dado cuenta de que no hay ninguno en mi armario. Aunque no me importa. Prefiero nadar desnudo. Eso... si tú me dices que no le importará a los dueños.

Serena notó calor en el cuello, pero consiguió responder:

–No, no creo que les importe. De todas maneras, la piscina se limpia con regularidad, pero ya te he dicho que hay trajes de baño disponibles.

Darién se había movido y estaba delante de la puerta abierta que daba al jardín. Serena pudo verlo de cuerpo entero y se fijó en el viril bulto que se adivinaba debajo de la toalla.

–Creo que prefiero nadar desnudo –insistió él.

Y después desapareció en la oscuridad.

Serena parpadeó al ver que se encendían las luces que había alrededor de la piscina. Vio la figura alta de Darién, cómo dejaba caer la toalla blanca. Y entonces lo oyó zambullirse en el agua.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia su habitación casi corriendo. Cerró la puerta con firmeza y respiró hondo. Tenía el corazón acelerado. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto aquel hombre? El momento era el menos apropiado. Iba a necesitar más que nunca su armadura de frialdad para poder sobrevivir a los siguientes días en su compañía y conseguir la destrucción de su padre.

Se apartó de la puerta y, mientras oía moverse el agua, fue a abrir su maleta y sacó de ella el teléfono. Consultó su correo electrónico y recibió la noticia de que Darién Shields había retirado su oferta a GS Némesis.

Le dio gracias en silencio al topo que tenía en Némesis, una mujer a la que su padre había acosado sexualmente, pero que tenía demasiado miedo a perder su trabajo si lo denunciaba. Serena le había prometido darle trabajo cuando Némesis se hundiese.

Apagó el teléfono y volvió a ponerlo en lugar seguro. Luego respiró hondo. Ya no se oía nadar a Darién. Este podía estar en cualquier parte, pero no podía escapar.

Entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha antes de acostarse e intentó no fijarse en que tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas y, mientras se duchaba, intentó no imaginarse a Darién Shields recién salido de la piscina, desnudo y con el agua corriendo por sus fuertes músculos...

Darién se quedó a un lado de la piscina, con una toalla grande en la mano, dejando que el agua cayese de su cuerpo al suelo. El aire fresco de la noche no lo molestó. Tenía la piel de gallina, pero no tenía frío, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Frunció el ceño un instante al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Bajó la vista y vio, casi divertido, que estaba excitado.

Había querido ir a la cocina a provocar un poco a la señorita Mojigata. No había esperado que sus sonrojos y turbaciones lo excitasen tanto.

Le había resultado demasiado atractiva, descalza y con unos vaqueros ajustados, con una camiseta ancha que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y el tirante blanco del sujetador. Y su aroma... tan inadecuado para una mujer tan remilgada como aquella... lo había inflamado todavía más. Le había hecho pensar en una escena muy erótica en la que ella habría estado tumbada desnuda en un suntuoso diván.

En sus fantasías tenía el pelo largo, que le caía sobre los hombros y los pequeños pechos, cuyos pezones imaginaba como duras y rosadas frambuesas.

Gimió de frustración al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella otra vez. Se frotó con la toalla y dio gracias en silencio al notar que empezaba a controlar su libido. Se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y apagó las luces antes de volver hacia la casa.

La luz de la cocina todavía estaba encendida, pero Darién estaba seguro de que ella ya no estaría allí, y su presagio quedó confirmado cuando se apagó una luz en una de las habitaciones que había debajo de la suya.

Sonrió al pensar que Serena Moon cada vez tenía más delitos en su haber. El último: hacer que la desease.

A la mañana siguiente Serena estaba de mal humor porque no había dormido bien. A pesar de sufrir insomnio y de llevar años durmiendo mal, estaba acostumbrada a rendir más a primera hora de la mañana.

Juró en voz alta al ver que salía humo de la tostadora y que saltaba la alarma de la cocina. Estaba intentando sacar la tostada cuando le pareció oír:

–¿Qué ocurre?

Justo antes de que la quitasen del medio para que Darién se ocupase de la tostada con mucha más destreza que ella.

A pesar del olor a quemado, Serena no pudo evitar aspirar su olor a limpio, a cítrico, y la reacción física fue instantánea. Retrocedió más y lo vio sacudir un paño de cocina justo debajo de la alarma. Se le había levantado la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su vientre firme, cubierto por una tentadora línea de bello oscuro que se escondía debajo de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Sus pies descalzos, fuertes y con los dedos también cubiertos de bello, hicieron que Serena se pusiese tensa.

Y entonces la alarma dejó de sonar, dejando una especie de eco residual en sus oídos mientras volvían a acostumbrarse al silencio. Y se oyó cantar a un pájaro fuera.

Serena tragó saliva y miró a Darién, que tenía una ceja arqueada y la estaba mirando mientras sujetaba la tostada quemada con dos dedos.

–No pensé que se pudiera quemar una tostada en un tostador. Es evidente que programar y secuestrar se te da mejor que esto.

Serena frunció el ceño y le arrebató la tostada. No iba a admitir ninguna debilidad delante de él, así que la puso en un plato y la llevó a la mesa, donde la esperaba una humeante taza de café.

–No soy de paladar fino. Y da la casualidad de que me gustan las tostadas quemadas –le dijo mientras su estómago protestaba ante la idea de que fuese a comerse aquello.

Le dio un mordisco y miró a Darién , que se encogió de hombros como si le aburriese su actuación.

–Perdona que no te acompañe, prefiero la comida menos hecha.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para masticar el pan quemado mientras veía cómo Darién sacaba de la nevera huevos, salmón y leche, entre otras cosas. Y siguió observando cómo silbaba y se preparaba un delicioso desayuno. Al parecer Darién no se iba a morir de hambre en la isla.

–Hay café hecho –le dijo ella, divertida al ver aquella faceta de semejante hombre.

Él hizo una pequeña mueca al olerlo y lo tiró por el fregadero antes de preparar otra cafetera.

–No te ofendas, pero me parece que se te da tan bien como las tostadas.

Inexplicablemente, aquello dolió a Serena. Se había acostumbrado a comer de bote o a calentar comidas precocinadas y odiaba que alguien lo considerase una carencia en su vida. Una carencia mundana y femenina. Le hacía pensar en su madre, a la que le había encantado cocinar, sobre todo platos irlandeses, que luego le daba a ella mientras le contaba historias de cuando era pequeña y vivía en el campo, en Irlanda...

A Serena no le dio tiempo a levantarse y escapar. Darién se sentó a la mesa con su desayuno y, curiosamente, ella sintió la necesidad de quedarse allí.

Aquel desayuno tenía tan buena pinta que a Serena se le hizo la boca agua y el olor a café recién hecho provocó el rugido de su estómago.

Avergonzada, deseó que Darién no lo hubiese oído, pero este levantó la vista:

–Sírvete un café y, si quieres, han quedado huevos y salmón.

–No creo que quieras compartir la comida con tu captora –respondió ella.

Darién se limitó a encogerse de hombros y entre bocado y bocado comentó:

–Solo estoy intentando sacar el mejor provecho de una mala situación. Y si yo puedo ser agradable, tú también. Al fin y al cabo, el que está aquí por coacción soy yo.

Serena se sintió avergonzada, pero se contuvo para no disculparse. Por increíble que fuese, el hombre que quería salvar a su padre, al hombre más corrupto del planeta, estaba consiguiendo hacer que se sintiese mal.

–¿No intentaste escapar anoche?

Darién terminó de masticar el último bocado y la miró. Bebió café y dejó la taza en la mesa.

Luego negó con la cabeza.

–No, ya sabes que no. Habrían saltado las alarmas y nos habrían roto los tímpanos –respondió–. Tengo este mismo sistema de seguridad en varias de mis propiedades y sé cómo funciona.

–Ah –dijo Serena, sorprendida por no tener ganas de marcharse de allí y por estar tan cómoda con el hombre al que había secuestrado el día anterior–. ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar?

La expresión de Darién cambió de repente y se tornó oscura y misteriosa. Serena lo miró todavía con más curiosidad.

Darién observó a la mujer que tenía delante. Había vuelto a ponerse una camiseta amplia, pero de manga corta, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos delgados y sus minúsculas muñecas y manos. Se imaginó aquellas manos alrededor de cierta parte de su anatomía y toda la sangre del cuerpo le bajó a la misma. Se maldijo.

La ira lo impulsó a responder a su pregunta.

–Aprendí a cocinar porque mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía doce años y mi madre se derrumbó. Tuve que cuidar de ella y de mi hermana pequeña.

Vio palidecer y abrir mucho los ojos a Serena. Como si aquello le importase.

Eso lo enfadó todavía más, así que continuó:

–Mi hermana tenía... tiene unas necesidades especiales. Le faltó oxígeno al nacer y, como resultado, tiene una lesión cerebral. Cuando mi padre falleció y mi madre cayó enferma solo tenía ocho años y la situación la aterró. Así que yo intenté establecer unas rutinas en las que estaban incluidas las comidas. También tiene algo de autismo, así que cualquier cambio en su rutina era mucho peor para ella que para cualquier otra persona con las mismas necesidades... aunque ahora está mucho mejor.

«Porque ahora puedo permitirme los mejores cuidados», pensó Darién.

–Lo siento. Debió de ser una época muy dura –comentó Serena con voz ronca.

–La más dura –admitió él.

Y, de repente, se sintió desprotegido, allí sentado, hablándole a Serena Moon de la peor época de su vida, cuando su ira lo había convertido en una persona ambiciosa y con sed de justicia.

–¿Y cómo es que tú no sabes cocinar? Porque doy por hecho que esa tostada quemada es solo la punta del iceberg.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Capítulo 5

De repente, Serena se sintió muy vulnerable y se preguntó si Darién se habría inventado aquella historia, pero entonces recordó la intensidad de su rostro y de su mirada y tuvo que creerlo aunque no le gustase haber sentido compasión por él.

Bajó la vista a su plato y empezó a hablar.

–Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años. Era una cocinera maravillosa, pero todavía no había empezado a enseñarme... Siempre me decía que lo haría, pero nunca encontrábamos el momento. Estaba demasiado ocupada...

Serena recordó a su madre corriendo de un lado a otro, estresada, con el rostro colorado y sudoroso mientras intentaba preparar una cena organizada casi sin previo aviso por su padre.

En una ocasión en la que no le había salido bien, su padre había bajado con el rostro enrojecido por el alcohol y le había dado semejante bofetada que la había tirado contra la mesa de la cocina. Serena se había despertado con el ruido de los platos y las cazuelas al caer al suelo.

Desorientada después de haber recordado aquel momento, Serena hizo un esfuerzo por volver a centrarse en la conversación.

–Así que nunca aprendí... Y en el colegio se me daba fatal la asignatura de hogar.

–¿Pero eras brillante en informática y matemáticas?

Serena miró a Darién y se encogió de hombros.

–Para mí tenían más sentido que coser o cocinar.

–¿Y tu padre?

Serena intentó no cambiar de expresión.

–Nunca lo conocí –respondió con voz tensa.

En realidad era cierto. No lo había conocido como se conoce a un padre.

De repente se dio cuenta de que Darién se estaba moviendo y levantó la vista, un poco desorientada, y lo vio sirviéndose más comida.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres?

Serena negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaban allí charlando con relativa comodidad. Cuando Darién volvió a sentarse ella se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero. Se sentía irritable y, lo peor, tenía ganas de llorar.

Salió de la cocina sin decirle nada a Darién y no respiró hasta que no entró en el despacho y supo que había desaparecido de su vista.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó el increíble jardín que había en el lateral de la casa. Se cruzó de brazos y se dijo que tenía que tener cuidado para no confiar en aquel Darién Shields tan civilizado. Tampoco debía conmoverse con sus historias acerca de una dura niñez. El corazón le hacía cosas raras cuando se lo imaginaba cuidando de su hermana pequeña.

Tenía que recordar que Darién estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salir de aquella isla con tiempo para salvar Némesis. Y era evidente que tramaba algo.

Esa noche, Darién estaba sentado en una silla en la terraza que había fuera de la cocina. Se acababa de comer un filete con salsa bearnesa y una ensalada y estaba bebiéndose una copa de vino. Muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que aquella inactividad forzada no estaba tan mal. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba relajado ni tenía tiempo para cocinar que casi se le había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Frunció el ceño. Al mismo tiempo odiaba no controlar la situación. Cuando había visto a Serena marcharse con toda tranquilidad de la cocina esa mañana había deseado tirar la taza de café contra la pared. Había deseado romper la coraza que parecía rodearla constantemente.

Aquella mujer le hacía sentir todo tipo de cosas y, aunque odiase admitirlo, la ira no era la emoción más fuerte.

Oyó un ruido y se giró. Serena estaba en la cocina. Había estado todo el día evitándolo y tenía la impresión de que era porque ambos habían hablado más de la cuenta esa mañana.

Serena se había puesto tensa cuando él le había preguntado por su padre, así que ya sabía un tema en el que tenía que ahondar para ponerla nerviosa.

Era evidente que no lo había visto en la terraza, así que la observó mientras abría la nevera y sacaba el cuenco con salsa bearnesa que él había preparado. La vio olerlo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión. Sintió curiosidad con lo que haría con los ingredientes que había en la nevera, y casi le dio pena ver que se rendía y tomaba un yogur.

Tenía que estar muerta de hambre y a Darién no le gustó el instinto protector que despertaba en él. Ya lo había despertado antes otra mujer y casi le había costado su reputación y su carrera, así que no podía relajarse con alguien todavía más peligroso.

Se levantó en silencio y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

–¿Dónde has estado escondiéndote todo el día? Te he echado de menos.

Serena se puso tensa al oír aquella voz burlona, pero se obligó a comportarse con frialdad a pesar de que, en esos momentos, se sentía como si la víctima fuese ella y no Darién Shields.

La cocina olía a algo delicioso y Darién debía de sentirse satisfecho al verla muerta de hambre.

–Me he preparado un filete. No te he preguntado si querías porque, aunque te parezca anticuado, no creo que un prisionero tenga que preocuparse de alimentar a su secuestrador.

Serena se ruborizó e intentó no pensar en el hambre que tenía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser aquel hombre tan buen cocinero? ¿Por qué no podía ser tan inútil en la cocina como casi todos los demás?

–No te pongas tan tensa –añadió él, desapareciendo un instante para volver a aparecer con una botella de vino y una copa–. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le preguntó:

–¿Por qué estás tan contento?

Darién se tomó el tiempo de servirse más vino y luego entró en la cocina y dejó la botella en la encimera. Bebió.

–Como te he dicho esta mañana, estoy intentando sacarle provecho a la situación. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, salvo comer bien y relajarme?

Serena recordó haberlo visto esa tarde tumbado en una hamaca entre dos árboles, con el pecho desnudo, leyendo un libro.

Se había quedado hipnotizada con la imagen y había empezado a sudar antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y alejarse de allí. Retrocedió enfadada.

–No soy una inútil. Puedo prepararme un sándwich o... algo.

Abrió la nevera y vio un trozo de pan. Lo sacó y tomó también algo de queso y mostaza. Decidida a demostrarle a Darién que podía hacerse algo de comer, tomó una tabla y un cuchillo y empezó a cortar el pan.

Tal vez fuese porque Darién la estaba mirando, o porque era zurda y por eso siempre se le había dado mal cortar cosas, el caso es que se le escapó el cuchillo y se cortó el dedo pulgar.

De repente, Darién le agarró la mano y la llevó al fregadero. La sangre hizo que Serena se sintiese aturdida, sobre todo cuando Darién le metió el dedo bajo el grifo y la vio correr por el fregadero.

Empezó a sudar y contuvo las náuseas. Siempre le había asustado la sangre, desde que la había visto en el suelo, procedente de los verdugones de su espalda y sus piernas.

Notó que le temblaban las piernas y sintió, más que vio, que Darién la miraba de reojo.

–¿Qué te pasa? Es solo un corte.

A Serena le costó responder.

–La sangre. No soporto la sangre.

Sus piernas cedieron justo mientras Darién juraba y luego notó que la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a una silla. Una vez sentada, la obligó a meter la cabeza entre las piernas.

–Respira hondo –le ordenó.

Serena se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo algo en el dedo, vendándoselo o algo así. Poco a poco estaba empezando a sentirse mejor.

Notó que Darién se apartaba e hizo un intento de levantarse, pero este la regañó:

–Quédate sentada hasta que yo te lo diga si no quieres volver a marearte.

Serena no dijo nada, solo obedeció, demasiado avergonzada para levantarse, demasiado asustada para mirar a Darién a la cara. Ni siquiera era capaz de cortar un trozo de pan sin casi rebanarse un dedo, y había estado a punto de desmayarse. Por si fuese poco, la aterraba el modo en que había respondido su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca cuando la había llevado hasta la silla.

Vio aparecer sus pies descalzos en su línea de visión y oyó que dejaba algo encima de la mesa, detrás de ella. Notó que la levantaba. La cabeza le dio vueltas un instante, pero luego se aclaró. Darién la estaba mirando, estaba buscando su rostro.

Serena notó calor en las mejillas. Darién giró la silla y ella vio un plato con un sándwich de carne y un vaso de agua.

Darién se sentó en la silla que había a su lado y le hizo un gesto.

–Venga, come. Necesitas meterte algo en el estómago.

Ella vio entonces que le había puesto una tirita en el dedo. Le dolía un poco, pero no había ni rastro de sangre, gracias a Dios.

Miró el sándwich y después a Darién.

–Lo... siento. No sabía...

–Come.

La voz de Darién era demasiado agradable e hizo que Serena se sintiese rara. Tomó el sándwich y empezó a comer. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para saborear la deliciosa carne. Nunca había probado algo tan suculento y tierno. Lo terminó en un tiempo récord y después dio un largo trago de agua antes de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta.

Darién la estaba observando casi como si estuviese hipnotizado. Sacudió la cabeza.

–Cómo comes, con lo pequeña que eres.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse.

–Que no cocine no quiere decir que no tenga buen apetito.

Darién sintió deseo mientras se preguntaba si Serena tendría también otros apetitos más carnales.

Entonces la vio levantarse bruscamente y llevar las cosas al fregadero. Dudó un instante, como si temiese que quedasen restos de sangre, pero él la había limpiado bien.

No le gustó el modo en el que se le acababa de encoger el corazón. La línea de la espalda de Serena parecía desde allí increíblemente delicada y su mirada bajó hasta los pantalones cortos que se había puesto esa tarde. Tenía la piel de las piernas suave y clara. Y entonces vio otra cosa: una larga línea que le bajaba hasta la rodilla, una cicatriz.

Entonces Serena se giró y él levantó la vista. El rostro de ella era como una máscara y Darién tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no preguntarle por la cicatriz. Serena había vuelto a ponerse la armadura y él no podía desear más levantarse e ir a besarla.

Y le sorprendió querer hacerlo para desconcertarla, con vistas a poder salir de aquella isla, pero también porque le apetecía.

Se levantó para marcharse y vio cómo, durante unos segundos, los ojos de Serena se abrían más y se oscurecían.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta e iba a salir de la cocina cuando la voz de Serena lo detuvo.

–¿Darién ?

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Se obligó a darse la vuelta y mirarla.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego le dijo:

–Gracias...

–De nada –respondió él en tono enfadado.

Se sentía mal porque era como si estuviese huyendo, pero fue a encerrarse en su habitación.

Serena se apoyó contra el fregadero con la vista clavada en la puerta. Darién Shields acababa de ser encantador con ella. Nadie la había tratado tan bien desde la muerte de su madre.

Se maldijo en silencio. No quería que aquel hombre le cayese bien. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a lavar los platos, el suyo y el de Darién, con cuidado para que no se le mojase el dedo.

Cuando terminó se miró el reloj y, sorprendida, vio que eran más de las diez de la noche. De repente se sintió cansada, pero supo que no se dormiría aunque se fuese a la cama.

Así que fue al salón y sonrió al encontrar unos videojuegos que debían de pertenecer a los hijos de los Seiya. Se puso cómoda y se dispuso a jugar a uno de sus favoritos.

Darién había vuelto a su habitación, se había dado una ducha y se había tumbado en la cama solo con la toalla. Intentó resistirse, pero no pudo: recordó cómo se había apoyado Serena contra él cuando se había desmayado al ver la sangre.

Su reacción lo había sorprendido.

Todavía podía sentir sus pequeños y firmes pechos contra el de él. Le había visto el escote al dejarla en la silla y se había sentido como un adolescente.

Apretó las manos contra la erección que crecía en contra de su voluntad y apretó los dientes. Después de veinticuatro horas secuestrado era consciente de que la atracción y la frustración iban a aumentar.

Era una mujer que, en circunstancias normales, no le habría atraído tanto, pero en esos momentos lo hacía. Y eso lo ayudaría a conseguir su objetivo. La seduciría hasta que le confesase los secretos que había detrás de aquellos ojos celestes. Y después, cuando más vulnerable estuviese, ya no podría negarle nada. Mucho menos la libertad.

Cuando Darién se despertó al amanecer seguía encima de la cama, envuelto en la toalla.

Se dio otra ducha rápida, se puso los vaqueros del día anterior y una camiseta limpia y frunció el ceño ante el armario.

Era la primera vez que una mujer le compraba ropa. Él sí había comprado ropa y joyas a mujeres, y se preguntó cómo era posible que les gustasen tanto, si a él le hacía sentirse sucio. Pensó que las mujeres a las que había hecho regalos nunca habían parecido sentirse sucias con ellos, pero podía imaginarse la cara de asco de Serena Moon si le hacía un regalo así... y no le gustó lo que eso le hizo sentir.

Cerró las puertas del armario y bajó descalzo a la cocina. En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado mucho de aquella casa y de la soledad. Era una pena estar confinado a su valla de seguridad y aislado así del mundo.

Pasó por delante del salón y vio un pequeño pie colgando del sofá.

Se detuvo y entró. Serena estaba dormida, con unos cascos puestos. A su lado, en el suelo, había un mando, y la televisión estaba encendida, pero no había nada en la pantalla.

Se conmovió al verla, despeinada, sonrojada y con una deliciosa mueca en los labios. Se le había subido la camiseta y se le veía la delicada y pálida piel del vientre.

Darién se inclinó y le quitó los cascos de las orejas. Ella se movió y susurró algo que Darién no pudo entender. Sin pensarlo, la tomó en brazos y le apretó contra su pecho.

Serena sintió que se elevaba y se apoyaba contra algo duro. La sensación no era del todo desagradable. Y entonces notó un pecho duro bajo la mejilla, y un aliento cálido y mentolado en la frente. Aturdida, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en brazos de Darién Shields. Intentó zafarse, pero no sirvió de nada porque seguía medio dormida.

–Estate quieta. Solo te estoy llevando a la cama.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Serena ya estaba completamente despierta. Darién la dejó en la cama y, para su desgracia, no retrocedió. Se quedó encima de ella, apoyándose en las manos, demasiado cerca.

–Yo... gracias. He debido de quedarme dormida –le dijo con voz ridículamente ronca.

«Por favor, aléjate de mí», pensó después, aterrada por la respuesta de su propio cuerpo, que la instaba a agarrar a Darién de la camiseta y acercarlo más para poder...

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Darién se acercó más y entonces... como no podía moverse, casi sin aliento, esta le preguntó:

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Estoy comprobando una cosa –respondió él.

Y entonces se acercó todavía más y, a pesar de que todavía no la estaba tocando, a Serena se le nubló la visión y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Pero eso fue todavía peor porque entonces lo olió.

Era consciente de que estaba en la cama con Darién Shields cerniéndose sobre ella, pero no podía hacer nada porque su cuerpo parecía estar invadido por un horrible letargo.

Notó un roce, de los labios de Darién en la comisura de su boca, antes de que le recorriese la mandíbula a besos y bajase después por el cuello.

Y, de repente, se alejó. Serena abrió los ojos y vio a Darién mirándola con satisfacción, con los brazos en jarras. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el pelo húmedo de la ducha y notó que se le encogía el estómago.

Se sentó con torpeza, todavía aturdida, y luego se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Él la agarró de las muñecas y le descruzó los brazos.

–Déjame –protestó Serena.

–Lo que he hecho es demostrarte que me deseas –razonó él.

Serena intentó soltarse de nuevo.

–No seas ridículo –le dijo enfadada–. Eres el último hombre de la Tierra al que desearía. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez sea gay.

En esos momentos, habría dicho cualquier cosa para hacerlo retroceder.

–¿De verdad? –le preguntó Darién, bajando la mirada a sus pechos.

Y, horrorizada, Serena se dio cuenta de que se le endurecían los pezones.

–Pues yo no creo que lo seas –le dijo él, soltándole una mano para tomar uno de sus pechos y acariciárselo a través de la fina tela de la camiseta.

Serena tardó un momento en darle un manotazo y ponerse fuera de su alcance.

–Sal de mi habitación –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Darién sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de paz, pero al mismo tiempo retrocedió.

–Esto solo es culpa tuya, Serena. Es culpa tuya que estemos los dos en esta isla, solos en esta casa.

Serena volvió a cruzarse de brazos y espetó:

–La casa es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. No te preocupes, me mantendré alejada de ti.

Darién sonrió todavía más.

–Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿me acompañas?

Serena hizo entre dientes un comentario infantil acerca de que prefería comer gusanos, y Darién salió por fin de su habitación. Ella fue a cerrar la puerta y entonces se relajó.

Deseó poder echar el cerrojo, pero no era una opción. Tenía tanta fobia a las estancias cerradas como a la sangre, todo gracias a su padre...

Contuvo la repentina emoción que la invadía y fue al cuarto de baño, se desnudó y se metió debajo de la ducha.

Darién Shields estaba jugando con ella porque ella había sido tan tonta que había permitido que se diese cuenta de que eso la afectaba. Esa era su única arma e iba a utilizarla.

Pero ella no iba a permitir que la engañase. Sabía que en realidad no le gustaba. Había visto en Internet el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban: pechugonas, glamurosas y seguras de sí mismas. Llenas de esa belleza femenina innata que ella jamás emularía.

Levantó el rostro hacia el chorro de agua para evitar pensar en cómo eso la hacía sentirse.

Serena consiguió evitar a Darién durante el resto de aquel día y aquella noche. Sin saber muy bien cómo, pero el caso era que se sentía aliviada.

Había bajado a la cocina y había comido las sobras de la comida de Darién, que había dejado en una bandeja tapada en la encimera. Serena prefería no pensar que la había dejado allí para ella a pesar de tener la incómoda sensación de que así era.

Durante el día, la magnitud de lo ocurrido esa mañana había ido aumentando en su cabeza, así que por la noche no pudo dormir. Se levantó dos veces a darse una ducha. E incluso pensó en bajar a la piscina, pero no lo hizo por miedo a encontrarse con Darién.

A la mañana siguiente estaba completamente agotada. Se dijo a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una tonta. Darién estaba jugando con ella, intentando ponerla nerviosa. Solo tenía que volver a ponerse la armadura que tan buen papel le había hecho a lo largo de los años.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa, abrochada hasta arriba, y fue a la cocina, preparada para encontrarse con él. Y, cuando lo hizo, todas sus buenas intenciones se convirtieron en una neblina de calor. Estaba de espaldas a ella y solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos. Su espalda morena era perfecta y Serena no pudo evitar clavar la vista en ella. Darién estaba silbando, con un paño de cocina en el hombro, y estaba preparando algo que olía deliciosamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Un aliado?

**Capítulo 6**

Darién sintió la presencia de Serena a sus espaldas y algo explotó en su pecho mientras hacía un esfuerzo para no girarse.

Serena lo había evitado durante todo el día anterior, lo que significaba que había conseguido ponerla nerviosa. Apretó los labios. Él también había estado nervioso después de lo ocurrido en su habitación.

Vio moverse algo al lado de su pie y se agachó. Al incorporarse, se giró y fingió sorpresa.

Serena no se creyó la expresión del rostro de Darién, pero vio que tenía algo peludo en la mano, apretado contra el pecho. Y la curiosidad venció a la cautela en un instante.

–¿Qué es eso?

Darién miró al animal y después a ella.

–Es un gatito. Lo encontré ayer vagando por el jardín, así que le di leche y no ha vuelto a marcharse.

Serena no pudo evitar acercarse. Su madre y ella habían tenido una gata que, en una ocasión, había tenido una camada de gatitos. Cuando su padre se había enterado, se los había llevado a todos y le había dicho que iba a meterlos en un saco y tirarlos al río. Serena no sabía si lo había hecho o no. Aunque era probable que sí. De hecho, había hecho cosas mucho peores que esa. Después de aquello, ella se había pasado un mes entero llorando antes de dormirse por las noches.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a acariciar el pelo negro del animal, que estaba muy desnutrido.

–¿Dónde está la madre? –preguntó con voz ronca, demasiado emocionada para mirar a Darién.

Este se encogió de hombros.

–Ha debido de morir, si no, habría venido a buscarlo. Tómalo tú mientras yo termino de preparar el desayuno.

Le dio al gatito y Serena lo apretó contra su pecho.

–Estoy haciendo una tortilla. ¿Vas a querer un poco?

Serena lo miró y, después de haberlo visto tratando al animal con tanta ternura, respondió:

–De acuerdo... si hay suficiente para los dos.

Serena vio que en un rincón había puesto una caja de cartón con un papel en el fondo y un cuenco con leche, para el gatito.

–Hay de sobra –respondió él, dándole la espalda.

Serena se sentó y siguió acariciando al animal, que estaba ronroneando contento. A ella se le encogió el corazón. Aquello era lo último que había esperado cuando se había preparado mentalmente para volver a ver a Darién.

Un par de minutos después, este llevó a la mesa la tortilla más esponjosa que había visto Serena en toda su vida, acompañada de tostadas con mantequilla.

–¿Por qué no dejas a Manchita en su caja mientras desayunamos?

A ella le costó dejar al animal, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

–¿ Manchita?

–Bueno, es que tiene una mancha justo ahí...

Serena se sentó e intentó no mirar el ancho pecho de Darién. Era evidente que estaba haciendo aquello a propósito, pero ella no iba a reaccionar, aunque ya tuviese calor y estuviese deseando desabrocharse la camisa.

–A mí me gusta más Luna.

Al no obtener respuesta, Serena levantó la vista. Darién estaba masticando. Tragó.

–¿Luna?

Ella se sintió como una tonta.

–Ya sabes... su mancha parece una Luna.

Serena se encogió de hombros, avergonzada, deseando no haber dicho nada. Tomó un bocado de tortilla y tuvo que contenerse para no gemir de placer. Se deshacía en la boca.

–No sé por qué no puede llamarse Luna. Es solo un gato...

Darién vio cómo volvía a bajar la cabeza. Era fascinante. El gato la había conmovido tanto que había conseguido que se relajase. Sabía que verlo con el torso desnudo la había afectado, pero lo había hecho a propósito para desequilibrarla lo máximo posible.

Y habría funcionado si no hubiese sido por el gato. Serena se había transformado al verlo y él no había conseguido el efecto buscado.

Cada vez más tenso, terminó de desayunar y se quedó mirando cómo comía ella. Le enterneció pensar que la noche anterior se había comido las sobras que le había dejado.

Se maldijo. Cualquiera habría pensado que la víctima era ella. ¡Había llegado el momento de revolverla un poco!

Se inclinó hacia delante mientras ella se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta y le dijo:

–Seis noches más, Serena.

Ella apoyó la espalda en la silla y apartó ligeramente el plato, tensa y cautelosa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Estoy hablando de que quedan seis noches más en esta casa antes de que me dejes marchar.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el equilibro que el gatito le había hecho perder y respondió:

–¿Y?

–¿Que si vas a seguir sin admitir lo mucho que te gusto?

Serena soltó una risotada y se levantó bruscamente para recoger el plato de Darién y el suyo propio. Fue al fregadero y se puso a lavarlos. Y uno de ellos se le volvió a caer en el agua sucia cuando notó una enorme y cálida presencia a sus espaldas y vio que dos brazos masculinos y desnudos se apoyaban en la encimera para atraparla.

El calor y el olor de Darién la invadió y a Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

Darién se acercó más y le susurró al oído:

–Admítelo, Serena, me deseas...

Serena se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Eso no es cierto, Darién Shields. Te estás engañando a ti mismo. ¿Acaso te crees un regalo de Dios para las mujeres? Pues no lo eres.

Y dicho aquello pasó por debajo de sus brazos y se alejó, pero Darién la agarró de la muñeca.

–¡Maldita seas, Serena! ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti hacerte con Némesis?

Sorprendido, vio que a Serena se le humedecían los ojos.

–No te lo voy a contar. No es asunto tuyo –respondió esta.

Darién la soltó, pero después puso ambas manos en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

–Es asunto mío desde el momento en que me has traído aquí y no me dejas marcharme.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado. Ella tenía el corazón tan acelerado que se sentía aturdida. Tan aturdida que estaba deseando que la besase.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo y se zafó de él.

–Mantente alejado de mí, Darién Shields...

–Qué comportamiento tan maduro, Serena. ¿Vas a volver a esconderte en tu habitación veinticuatro horas más?

Serena se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. No subió a su habitación para no darle la razón. Tomó las llaves del todoterreno y lo arrancó. Salió de la finca y volvió a cerrar las puertas, dejando a Darién encerrado. Y la sensación que tuvo al alejarse de la casa fue de culpabilidad.

Por fin llegó a la pista de aterrizaje y paró. Bajó y se quedó bajo el brillante sol de la mañana, respirando hondo.

Lo cierto era que no sabía si iba a aguantar otra semana más con Darién atormentándola. ¿Por qué no podía ser inmune a él?

Estaba temblando. Emocionada. Había mantenido sus emociones bloqueadas durante tanto tiempo que casi no reconoció la sensación hasta que no tuvo el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Hacía años que no lloraba. No había llorado desde la muerte de su madre.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz. Tenía que recuperarse. Eso era exactamente lo que Darién quería conseguir: desestabilizarla para que lo dejase marchar. Pero estaba demasiado cerca de su meta y no podía rendirse en esos momentos.

Respiró hondo varias veces más, se subió otra vez al coche y luego dio la vuelta para volver a la casa.

Darién había terminado de nadar y estaba volviendo hacia la casa por el jardín con una toalla enrollada al pecho cuando la vio a lo lejos, sentada con las piernas cruzadas delante de la puerta de la cocina, jugando con el gatito. Casi le entraron ganas de echarse a reír: su secuestradora casi no podía dar una imagen más benigna.

Siguió andando y la vio ponerse tensa. Se maldijo. No sabía por qué tenía que sentirse tan mal por haberla visto marcharse tan afectada de la cocina un rato antes.

Cuando llegó a su lado, la oyó preguntarle sin levantar la vista:

–¿Sirve nuestra leche para Luna?

El hecho de que dijese «nuestra» le hizo reaccionar. Serena tenía la voz ronca, igual que su hermana después de haber llorado. ¿Habría llorado? Darién se puso tenso.

–No es la ideal, pero no tenemos otra cosa... Yo creo que es demasiado pequeño para tomar cosas sólidas.

El gatito había salido de las manos de Serena para acercarse a sus pies. Darién se agachó y lo levantó con una mano. Luego se lo tendió y ella lo aceptó, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sus manos se tocaron un instante y Darién sintió una descarga eléctrica, se puso tenso.

Luego entró en la casa. Todo lo relativo a Serena Moon lo ponía enfermo.

Serena suspiró aliviada. Había conseguido salir del encuentro indemne porque no lo había mirado, pero no podía seguir comportándose así toda una semana.

Como tenía calor con los vaqueros y la camisa, decidió darse un baño. Dejó a Luna con cuidado en su caja y fue a su habitación a ponerse el bañador. Estaba pasando al lado de la habitación de Darién cuando oyó un ruido. No pudo evitar mirar, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y lo que vio fue un cuerpo moreno y musculado saliendo de la ducha. Completamente desnudo.

Se quedó inmóvil. No pudo apartar la vista de él. Nunca había visto nada tan perfecto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y tomó aire. Después cerró la puerta.

Justo antes de hacerlo, oyó a Darién decir:

–Has sido tú la que se ha parado a mirar.

Y ella bajó corriendo a la piscina y entonces se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado el traje de baño. Furiosa con Darién, y consigo misma, se desnudó y se metió en el agua.

No fue completamente consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que, agotada, dejó de nadar para tomar aire... y vio a Darién al lado de la piscina, con el pelo todavía húmedo, vestido con unos chinos y una camisa. Tenía un albornoz en la mano.

–Si hubiese sabido que ibas a bañarte desnuda, te habría esperado.

La reciente imagen de su cuerpo desnudo hizo que Serena volviese a ponerse furiosa. Se tapó los pechos con una mano y alargó la otra con cuidado para que su cuerpo no sobresaliese del agua. Al menos estaba atardeciendo y la luz ya no era tan clara.

Darién fue hasta los escalones que había al otro lado de la piscina y allí extendió el albornoz. Para taparse, Serena tendría que subirlos desnuda. Se maldijo. Era culpa suya por haber actuado como una adolescente al verlo desnudo.

–A mí me parece justo –le dijo él–. Tú ya me has visto desnudo.

–Porque has dejado las puertas abiertas para que te viese –replicó ella indignada.

Él sacudió la cabeza y rio suavemente, lo que enfadó a Serena todavía más.

–¿De verdad piensas que lo he hecho a propósito para que me vieras?

Ella se ruborizó, lo cierto era que no pensaba que lo hubiese hecho intencionalmente.

–Venga –le dijo Darién –. Vas a enfriarte.

A Serena ya le estaban castañeteando los dientes. La temperatura bajaba mucho por las noches en esa época. Todavía faltaban un par de meses para el verano. Apretó la mandíbula y, sintiéndose más expuesta que en toda su vida, subió los escalones de la piscina y tomó el albornoz que Darién tenía en las manos.

Él la ayudó y después le puso un dedo en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

Darién se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla al ver el cuerpo femenino más perfecto que había visto en toda su vida.

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía el pelo echado hacia atrás, mojado, e iba sin maquillaje. Había emoción en aquellos ojos celestes y Darién sintió que entraba en un lugar en el que no había estado nunca antes.

–Eres preciosa –le dijo sin pensarlo.

Se lo había dicho a muchas otras mujeres antes, pero nunca lo había pensado como lo pensaba en esos instantes.

Serena enmudeció unos segundos. Estaba en trance.

El canto de un pájaro rompió el hechizo del momento y ella se sintió humillada. Aquel hombre merecía que le diesen un Oscar por su actuación.

Retrocedió.

–Aléjate de mí, Shields.

Y después se dio la vuelta y volvió a la casa, haciendo un esfuerzo para no correr.

Darién vio alejarse a la pequeña figura. La vio detenerse ante la caja de Luna y tuvo que cerrar los puños al imaginársela acariciando al gatito. Quería que esas manos lo acariciasen a él.

No fue hacia la casa hasta que no supo que Serena estaría en su habitación. Estaba seguro de que no volvería a verla esa noche. Se preguntó por qué era tan asustadiza. Debía de tener por lo menos veinticinco años, si no más...

Tenía que olvidar su idea de torturarla, solo estaba torturándose a sí mismo. Nunca una mujer lo había excitado tanto. Ni siquiera Neherenia, que lo había consumido día y noche durante semanas.

Aunque eso se había debido en parte a su juventud e inexperiencia, Darién no podía evitar sentirse humillado al recordarlo. Con Neherenia había pensado que tal vez no todo tenía por qué ser trágico y triste. Esta también había cautivado a Hotaru, su hermana.

Darién sintió náuseas al recordar el fatídico y horrible día en el que se había dado cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido con Neherenia.

Esta le había preguntado cómo podía soportar tener a Hotaru como hermana y le había dicho que le daba asco que quisiera jugar con ella y tocarla.

Ese día, Darién se había sentido culpable por haber permitido que Neherenia se acercase a su hermana. Se acordó de ella y de su madre y, de repente, se sintió enfadado con Serena, porque gracias a ella no podrían contactarlo aunque lo necesitasen.

Disgustado por ese motivo, y por cómo Serena le hacía sentirse en general, subió las escaleras y llamó a su puerta.

Unos segundos después, Serena abría la puerta. Acababa de salir de la ducha e iba vestida con otro albornoz y con una toalla en la cabeza. Su olor lo invadió y lo atrajo como el canto de una sirena y Darién no pudo evitar pensar en cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

Luchó contra aquello y le dijo:

–Tengo que llamar a mi contestador automático para ver si todo va bien y por si mi hermana y mi madre han intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Serena abrió la boca, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a hablar, Darién añadió:

–Será mejor que me dejes llamar, Serena. O esto va a convertirse en algo más que una pugna por Némesis. Si mi madre o mi hermana me necesitan y no consiguen localizarme, lo lamentarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, oscuros y duros, y sintió un escalofrío. Era evidente que su madre y su hermana le importaban mucho. Por un instante, se preguntó cómo sería tener a alguien que la protegiese así.

–Está bien –murmuró–. Me parece justo, pero lo haremos a mi manera.

–De acuerdo.

–Me cambiaré y bajaré en un minuto.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y se vistió con unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camisa. No se molestó en ponerse sujetador, se frotó el pelo para quitarse algo de humedad y salió. No le sorprendió encontrarse a Darién esperándola, de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared.

Bajó las escaleras delante de él y entró en el despacho, consciente de que no llevaba sujetador y arrepintiéndose de no habérselo puesto.

Se giró y miró a Darién.

–Espera ahí.

Cerró la puerta e hizo ruido con el cerrojo para que Darién pensase que lo había echado, y fue a sacar el teléfono de la caja fuerte. Lo encendió y desbloqueó, y volvió a hacer ruido con el cerrojo antes de abrir la puerta. Odiaba tenerle tanto pánico a los lugares cerrados.

Hizo un gesto a Darién para que entrase.

Él miró el teléfono y le preguntó:

–¿Qué me impide que te quite el teléfono y haga las llamadas necesarias para que me rescaten?

–Nada –admitió Serena–, pero no irías muy lejos porque necesitas un código de seguridad de doce dígitos para hacer llamadas al exterior.

–Y supongo que no me lo vas a dar.

Serena no respondió, solo levantó la barbilla, decidida a no permitir que la intimidase.

–Venga –le dijo él–. Márcalo.

Serena introdujo el código antes de darle el teléfono a Darién , que marcó el número de su buzón de voz. Tomó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y escribió varias cosas. Luego colgó y miró a Serena.

–Tenía muchas llamadas de Némesis, que me pregunta enfadado qué está pasando.

Serena se alegró de oír aquello, e iba a recuperar el teléfono cuando Darién le dijo:

–Espera. Quiero llamar a mi hermana y darle otro número de teléfono al que llamarme si hay alguna emergencia.

Serena no supo qué hacer. A regañadientes, escribió un número en un trozo de papel.

–Dale este. Si llama, te lo diré.

Volvió a marcar el código de seguridad y Darién hizo su llamada.

Serena lo oyó dejarle un mensaje a su hermana.

–Hotaru, cariño, soy yo. Espero que mamá, Malachite y tú estéis disfrutando del viaje. Si necesitas algo y no logras contactarme en mi número de siempre, tengo otro...

Le dio el número y luego añadió en tono cariñoso:

–Hasta pronto, cariño, cuida de mamá. Adiós.

Darién colgó y ella desconectó el teléfono. Darién se giró, apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante, quedándose muy cerca de Serena:

–Pagarás por esto, Serena Moon. Averiguaré todos tus secretos y pagarás...

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

–No tengo secretos, Shields.

Él se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya no soy Shields, Serena. Soy Darién, hemos avanzado demasiado como para retroceder ahora.

Y dicho aquello se dio la media vuelta y salió del despacho. Serena se quedó con el teléfono pegado al pecho un rato, triste porque no tenía a nadie a quien llamar. A nadie que le pudiese preocupar dónde estaba ni con quién.

Luego guardó el teléfono en la caja fuerte y no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegó a la cocina estaba vacía, pero había sartenes en el fregadero, lo que significaba que Darién había cenado. Intentó no sentirse dolida porque no le había preguntado si quería acompañarlo y se dio cuenta de que eso era ridículo. Aunque en los últimos días se había acostumbrado a que Darién pensase también en sus necesidades.

Se hizo un sándwich de queso y se sentó a la mesa, con Luna corriendo entre sus pies. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando terminó lavó los platos, incluidas las sartenes de Darién, y llenó el cuenco de Luna de leche. Cambió los papeles que había en el fondo de la caja y dejó allí al animal, que se hizo un ovillo.

Serena puso los brazos en jarras y suspiró mientras lo miraba. Y luego fue a buscar a Darién. Como no lo encontró se sentó en el sofá del salón y vio el mando de la consola en el suelo. Unos minutos después estaba jugando con ella.

Desde la puerta Darién, observó a Serena, que estaba concentrada en el juego. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y a Darién le pareció adorable.

Ya no estaba tan enfadado como un rato antes, cuando se había dado cuenta de que su hermana y su madre no lo podrían localizar si lo necesitaban. Aunque lo que más le había enfurecido había sido no pensar en aquello antes. Serena había ocupado su mente desde el principio.

Apretó los labios y se dijo que solo había una manera de recuperar el control de aquella situación... Había llegado la hora de darle a Serena Moon una lección.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

OHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO...

Capítulo 7

Serena se desconcentró y le picó la piel al notar la presencia de Darién en el salón. Levantó la vista y lo vio acercándose al sofá. Antes de llegar, se agachó y tomó algo: el otro mando de la consola.

Se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca, y le sonrió. Su peso hizo que Serena se inclinase hacia él, así que se apartó para poner más distancia entre ambos.

Intentó no quedar cegada por su sonrisa y le preguntó:

–¿Querías algo?

–Este juego es para dos, ¿no?

–Sí, pero yo estoy jugando con los dos personajes y estoy en un nivel muy alto...

–¿Y qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo jugar? Dijiste que querías que estuviese lo más cómodo posible en esta casa.

Serena supo que debía tener cuidado con él y deseó responderle que eso no significaba que pudiese sonreírle así, ni ir por ahí medio desnudo y hacer que lo desease.

–De acuerdo. Empezaremos otra partida. Yo soy la princesa Olga... tú puedes ser el rey Ordak.

–¿Tengo que ser el rey Ordak porque soy hombre?

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

–De acuerdo, tú serás la princesa y yo, Ordak.

–¿Significa eso que tendré la oportunidad de arrancarte la cabeza?

–Inténtalo –le respondió Serena con los ojos brillantes.

–Valientes palabras, rey Ordak, valientes palabras...

Tres partidas después, Serena había perdido la noción del tiempo y Darién le había ganado.

–No te pongas tan contento –le dijo, después de descubrir que no solo se estaba divirtiendo con él, sino que, además, se sentía cómoda en su compañía.

–Al parecer, en los juegos no te asusta la sangre –comentó él.

–No –admitió Serena–. Porque sé que no es real.

Se aseguró de no mirarlo a los ojos, por miedo a que este pudiese ver algo en los suyos. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

–Una partida más –la retó Darién .

–¿Vas a intentar batir mi récord? –le preguntó Serena.

Darién apoyó la espalda en el sillón y alargó la mano detrás de ella. Y Serena se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban tan cerca.

–En esta partida vamos a subir un poco la apuesta inicial, a ver cómo eres de buena.

Serena se maldijo por no poder rechazar el reto a pesar de oler el peligro.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Si gano, me dejarás hacer lo que quiera... –le dijo él–. Sé que eso no incluye salir de la isla ni hacer una llamada.

–No vas a ganar –le respondió ella–. Así que, ¿qué consigo yo si gano?

–Yo creo que ya tienes bastante, ¿no? –comentó Darién .

Serena frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

–Ya lo sé. Si gano yo, cocinarás para mí durante el resto de la semana.

En esa ocasión fue él quien frunció el ceño.

–Si ya lo estoy haciendo... pero, bueno, está bien, si eso es lo que quieres...

Serena le ofreció la mano y se arrepintió cuando Darién se la agarró. Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que iba a pedirle si le ganaba la partida y no podía permitirle que siguiese torturándola.

Serena empezó ganando, lo que hizo que se relajase y que cometiese algunos errores. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Darién la había igualado. Solo tenía que matarla y ganaría.

Serena acababa de darse cuenta de aquello cuando Darién hizo una jugada maestra y Serena vio cómo su personaje caía al suelo cortado por la mitad. Se quedó sin habla. Nadie la ganaba a aquel juego. Era una leyenda.

O lo había sido hasta entonces.

Notó que Darién le quitaba la consola de la mano y se aclaraba la garganta.

–Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

–No puedo creer que me hayas ganado.

–No eres la única persona que ha perdido muchas horas jugando a la consola.

–¡Me lo tenías que haber dicho! No es justo, no he jugado todo lo bien que podía. Si eras tan bueno...

–No seas mala perdedora, no es nada atractivo. Creo que está claro quién ha ganado y ahora tienes que dejar que haga lo que yo quiera.

Serena tenía el corazón acelerado. Ya se había olvidado del juego.

–¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres?

Darién estudió su rostro con la mirada y la clavó en su boca.

–Lo que quiero hacer, Serena, es besarte.

Ella retrocedió al instante.

–No seas ridículo. No quieres besarme.

Darién se acercó más con la mirada clavada en su boca... Ella siempre había pensado que era una boca muy poco sexy, pero en esos momentos se sintió como si fuese turbadoramente provocativa.

–Sí, Serena, claro que quiero.

–No –insistió ella, retrocediendo por el sofá–. No quieres.

Darién volvió a acercarse y Serena se quedó arrinconada en un extremo del enorme sofá, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, los ojos como platos, el corazón desbocado. Estaba empezando a sudar y solo podía ver a Darién Shields , fuerte y moreno, y mucho más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto en su vida. Incluido su padre.

–Por favor, no...

Darién ignoró el modo en que se le encogió el corazón al oír aquel ruego y puso ambos brazos a los lados de Serena. Estaba pálida, pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada. Él pensó que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Así era como había querido tenerla: temblando y vulnerable.

Necesitaba tomar el control de la situación, pero al mirarla a los ojos se olvidó de cuáles eran sus intenciones... y lo que deseó fue algo mucho menos coherente.

Puso una mano en la nuca de Serena y se la acarició mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo suave. Sintió deseo. Notó cómo ella temblaba y, de repente, tuvo la necesidad de tranquilizarla.

–No pasa nada, Serena –se oyó decir–. No voy a hacerte daño... Jamás te haría daño.

Y después la empujó hacia él y cerró la distancia que había entre ambos...

Serena luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no pudo. Supo que debía estirar las piernas para apartarlo... pero tampoco lo hizo. Ella misma era su peor enemiga.

En ese momento ni siquiera sabía si no lo habría dejado ganar al juego para llegar a aquello.

Lo que sí sabía era que había soñado con un momento así desde que lo había visto por primera vez un año antes y Darién la había mirado a los ojos. Y por fin iba a ocurrir y no quería evitarlo.

La boca de Darién tocó la suya y fue como recibir miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas a la vez. Él se apartó un poco, como si las hubiese sentido también. Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, que la miraban casi de manera acusatoria, como si hubiese hecho algo mal, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada, Darién volvió a besarla con firmeza.

Serena supo que no podía seguir fingiendo que no le gustaba. Gimió y abrió la boca un poco, oportunidad que él aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo besándose, primero apasionadamente, después despacio, casi con pereza, luego Darién le mordisqueó la comisura de los labios. Ella casi no se dio cuenta de sus maniobras, estaba demasiado concentrada en saborearlo.

Entonces él retrocedió y Serena se sintió avergonzada al descubrir que lo había seguido, como si no quisiese dejarlo marchar. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Darién la había sentado en su regazo y había apoyado la mano que tenía libre en su vientre.

Se sintió aturdida y desorientada. Sin fuerzas. Y estaba sintiendo un deseo que había rechazado toda su vida. En esos momentos todo giraba en torno a su cuerpo y a lo que este necesitaba. Levantó la mano y acarició la mandíbula de Darién, maravillada con lo pálida que se veía su piel al lado de la de él.

–Quiero verte, Serena... –le dijo él con voz ronca.

Y llevó la mano a los botones de su camisa. Serena contrajo el vientre involuntariamente, se mordió el labio y le dolió. Solo sabía que no quería que ese momento terminase nunca.

Sintió algo de pánico cuando su sensatez amenazó con atravesar la bruma que se había instalado en su mente y se puso tensa, pero entonces miró a Darién a los ojos y lo único que vio en ellos fue el mismo deseo que estaba sintiendo ella. Asintió con timidez y el calor de la mirada de Darién hizo que se sintiese segura de sí misma.

«Confía en él», le estaba gritando su cuerpo. Y Serena se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo.

Aquello era tan distinto de la anterior experiencia que había tenido con un hombre que lo único que sabía era que quería seguir adelante. Los largos dedos de Darién fueron al primer botón de su camisa y ella se estremeció cuando se lo desabrochó. Notó sus dedos en la piel y entonces recordó algo y le sujetó la mano.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

–No... No llevo sujetador.

Darién sonrió con malicia.

–Ya me había dado cuenta.

Serena se derritió por dentro y todas sus dudas desaparecieron. Bajó la mano y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió sensual. Darién le desabrochó rápidamente la camisa y luego, con cuidado, se la abrió para dejar al descubierto un pecho. Ella contuvo la respiración. Estaba deseando que la acariciase. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, Serena estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá.

Darién tenía el corazón acelerado y lo único que sentía era deseo. El pecho de Serena parecía estar hecho para su mano. Notó su pezón duro en la palma y contuvo un gemido. Apretó la carne firme y el pezón se endureció todavía más, y Darién ya no pudo esperar más. Inclinó la cabeza y lo tomó con la boca, pasó la lengua por él, lo mordió con suavidad.

Notó cómo Serena se movía excitada y eso aumentó todavía más su deseo. La situación estaba siendo mucho más intensa que cualquier otra que hubiese tenido con una mujer, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en ello.

Serena nunca se había sentido igual. Quería que Darién parase y que continuase al mismo tiempo. Y dejó de pensar cuando le apartó la camisa y le dedicó la misma atención al otro pecho. Tenía una mano apoyada en su cabeza, los dedos enredados en su pelo, para no dejarlo marchar, y la otra cerrada con fuerza, con las uñas clavadas en la palma.

Notó calor y humedad entre las piernas. Como si Darién le hubiese leído el pensamiento, bajó la mano por su vientre. Aquello hizo que saltase la señal de alarma en ella, pero Serena no quiso escucharla. Darién seguía besándole los pechos y ella no dijo nada. Notó cómo le desabrochaba los pantalones y le bajaba la cremallera. Siguió sin decir nada.

De hecho, levantó las caderas para comunicarle algo que su cerebro no alcanzaba a entender. Cuando Darién metió la mano por debajo de sus braguitas, Serena dejó de respirar y le rogó en silencio que continuase. Nunca había deseado nada tanto.

En ese momento, Darién apartó la boca de su pecho y retrocedió unos centímetros. Serena lo miró. Él la estaba observando mientras bajaba la mano un poco más y empezaba a acariciarle el vello. Bajó otro poco más. Serena volvió a respirar, pero con dificultad, y puso la mano en su nuca.

Lo empujó hacia ella ligeramente.

–¿Es eso un sí, Serena? ¿Quieres que continúe? –le preguntó él con voz ronca.

Y después de un momento, ella volvió a empujarlo con un poco más de fuerza. Casi no se dio cuenta del fugaz gesto de satisfacción de Darién, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus caricias, que empezaban a ser más íntimas.

Él volvió a besarla apasionadamente y Serena respondió con el mismo fervor mientras Darién seguía acariciándola, excitándola.

Notó que le bajaba los pantalones y las braguitas, y que sus piernas quedaban libres y abiertas para él.

Darién la miró y le dijo:

–Quiero probarte...

Y ella no supo lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a Darién colocarse sus piernas en los hombros e inclinar la cabeza hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Primero la besó en el estómago y luego en el ombligo y Serena se apretó contra él.

Darién le acarició los muslos, se los agarró, y siguió bajando con la boca. Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e intentó cerrar las piernas.

Pero Darién no la dejó. La miró y le dijo con voz gutural:

–No, déjame, Serena. Deja que te pruebe...

Y ella notó su respiración allí, caliente y... húmeda. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía soportarlo. Enterró los dedos en el pelo de Darién, para apartarle la cabeza, pero lo que hizo en realidad fue sujetársela.

Él la estaba acariciando con la lengua y Serena pensó que se iba a morir del placer.

Darién la agarró del trasero con una mano, para levantarla hacia él, y la penetró con los dedos de la otra, y de repente, Serena no pudo aguantar más, explotó por dentro y se sintió como si estuviese flotando y lo único que la uniese a la Tierra fuese aquel hombre que le estaba separando los muslos con sus enormes manos.

Cuando por fin empezó a recuperarse notó que Darién la estaba besando en el interior del muslo. Después de haber sentido el placer más intenso de toda su vida, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía una pierna apoyada en su hombro y la otra abierta. Solo llevaba puesta la camisa, que estaba abierta. Y tenía las manos en la cabeza de Darién para evitar que este se apartase.

Y él estaba entre sus piernas, mirándola y sonriendo de manera sensual, con satisfacción.

Fue eso lo que la hizo entrar en razón. Se apartó de él con tanta rapidez que lo sorprendió. Bajó del sofá y se puso los pantalones, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar las braguitas. Intentó abrocharse la camisa, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que no fue capaz.

Darién se sentó y Serena se dio cuenta, cada vez más humillada y avergonzada, de que no tenía ni un botón de la camisa desabrochado. Ni siquiera se había despeinado.

–Ha sido un error –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

–Pues hace un momento, cuando gemías de placer, no lo parecía –replicó él.

La humillación de Serena aumentó todavía más. Deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Sintió ganas de llamar para que fuesen a recogerlo y se lo llevasen de allí, pero supo que eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

Intentó conservar la calma.

–Ha sido un error y no volverá a ocurrir –le dijo–. No permitiré... que juegues conmigo, que finjas que me deseas... Crees que seduciéndome cederé a tus peticiones.

Estaba temblando. Con la mano que tenía libre, lo señaló:

–No creas que no sé lo que pretendes, Darién Shields. Lo único que has hecho ha sido demostrarme que puedes humillarme.

–Para tu información, Serena, un hombre no hace lo que yo acabo de hacer porque sí. En general, lo hace solo si de verdad desea hacerlo.

–No. Ha sido un error. No volveré a caer.

Y dicho aquello se dio la media vuelta y se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación. Oyó jurar a Darién a sus espaldas y después oyó sus pasos tras de ella. Acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando Darién llamó.

–¡Vete! –le gritó Serena.

Pero Darién abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró.

Serena tardó unos segundos en decirle:

–¡Aléjate de mí... animal!

Darién gruñó y se acercó a ella. Tomó su mano y la puso en la parte más dura de su anatomía. Ella sintió calor en el rostro, algo ridículo, después de lo que acababan de hacer.

Darién estaba muy excitado.

–¿Crees que esto es fingido?

Y a Serena le sorprendió verlo tan enfadado. Darién apartó la mano y fue hacia la puerta. Allí hizo algo y luego se giró. Serena no pudo ver su expresión, que estaba entre las sombras, pero sí vio lo que tenía en la mano: la llave de la puerta.

De repente, sintió pánico.

–Vas a ver cómo se siente uno estando prisionero, Serena. Yo creo que es justo, ¿no?

Dicho aquello se marchó y cerró la puerta con llave. Y entonces el mundo de Serena se derrumbó a su alrededor.

Darién bajó las escaleras furioso. ¿Qué había hecho? Había estado a punto de hacerle el amor a Serena en el sofá, como un adolescente completamente fuera de control.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar en lugares sofisticados con mujeres sofisticadas. Y no estaba acostumbrado a olvidarse de quién era ni de dónde estaba. Ese era el problema.

Se quedó en el centro del salón y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Él nunca perdía el control así. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con Neherenia.

Era cierto que había querido seducir a Serena. Había querido desequilibrarla y, tal vez, conseguir que confiase en él al sentirse vulnerable.

Pero las cosas no habían salido como había planeado.

Juró entre dientes.

Fue a la cocina y vio la caja de Luna.  
Pensó que a lo mejor se calmaba estando un rato con el gatito, pero al acariciarlo solo consiguió volver a pensar en cómo había acariciado a Serena.

Volvió al salón y se sirvió una copa de whisky irlandés. Entonces pensó en que Serena estaba en el piso de arriba sufriendo y sonrió. Y ese calor que lo invadía siempre que pensaba en ella volvió a tomar su cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente y fue hacia las escaleras. Había llegado el momento de reparar el daño hecho y de intentar mantener las manos alejadas de Serena el tiempo suficiente para hacerle creer que era un hombre civilizado, aunque lo que más desease en esos momentos fuese desnudarla y encerrarse con ella en la habitación.

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación. No se oía nada. Llamó.

–¿Serena?

Nada.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado y al principio no vio a Serena, pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz tenue la descubrió en un rincón, abrazándose las piernas.

Algo en su postura le dijo que no estaba enfadada. Se acercó y se agachó a su lado.

–¿Serena? ¿Qué...?

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. A Serena le pasaba algo.

–¿Serena, qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?

–Estoy encerrada... no puedo salir... ayuda... –balbució ella.

Darién se maldijo por haber sido tan impetuoso. Obligó a Serena a levantar la cabeza y se le encogió el estómago al ver que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba en estado de shock.

–Serena, ya no estás encerrada. La puerta está abierta. Estás conmigo. No pasa nada. Lo siento. No tenía que haberte encerrado.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Seguía temblando.

–No... no lo entiendes. Es mi madre. Está muerta. Está muerta y no puedo salir a buscar ayuda. Él no me cree. Necesito ayuda. Tengo que salir.

Darién tomó su rostro para que lo mirase.

–Serena, soy yo. Solo yo. Solo estamos tú y yo. Tu madre no está aquí.

–No –insistió ella–, porque está muerta. Él la ha matado, la ha dejado morir.

Darién intentó entender lo que Serena estaba diciendo.

–¿Quién la ha matado, Serena?

–Mi padre.

Su voz lo asustó. Darién recordó que Serena le había dicho que no había conocido a su padre, pero era evidente que no era cierto. Al encerrarla en aquella habitación, le había hecho revivir un traumático episodio de su vida.

Darién juró en voz alta, pero Serena seguía ajena a todo.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Abrió la ducha y se metió con ella debajo del agua. Una vez allí empezó a desnudarla y luego se quitó la ropa él también. Luego la abrazó para intentar darle calor, le acarició la cabeza y le dijo cosas absurdas.

Notó el momento en el que Serena empezó a volver en sí. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y comenzó a moverse. Él notó que se excitaba e intentó controlarse. Serena lo miró y, de repente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Darién suspiró aliviado.

Alargó la mano para tomar un albornoz y cerró el grifo. La tapó y frotó su cuerpo con fuerza para secarla.

Dejó de hacerlo un instante y la miró:

–¿Estás bien?


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

OHHHHHHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi...

Capítulo 8

Serena miró a Darién a los ojos. Se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado, pero era como si le hubiese sucedido a otra persona. Y, en cierto modo, le había ocurrido a otra persona: a la niña que había sido.

Asintió para responder a la pregunta de Darién .

De repente, era consciente de que estaba en la ducha con Darién Shields que, a su vez, estaba desnudo. Rezó porque sus piernas la sostuvieran y salió de ella.

Metió las manos en las mangas del albornoz y se ató el cinturón. Oyó a Darién detrás de ella y fue a la habitación, a sentarse a la cama. Entonces lo vio en la puerta del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

–¿Me quieres contar qué es lo que ha pasado?

Serena tragó saliva y apartó la vista. La fuerza de su reacción al verse encerrada en una habitación la asustó. Sintió la necesidad de hablar de ello, como si supiese que sería la única manera de evitar que volviese a ocurrir.

Miró a Darién y lo vio serio y preocupado. Bajó la vista y empezó:

–Cuando tenía nueve años me encerraron una noche en una habitación, con mi madre. Ella estaba enferma y murió esa noche... Y yo no pude salir. Nadie me oía. Estuve con ella muerta hasta que abrieron la puerta al día siguiente.

–Dios mío...

Darién tomó una silla y se sentó delante de ella, tomó sus manos. Serena lo miró a regañadientes y su expresión le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

–¿Cómo pudo ocurrirte algo así?

Serena hizo una mueca.

–Yo sabía que estaba muy enferma. Llevaba días mal, pero no había ido al médico... Quise pedir ayuda, pero él no me escuchó.

–¿Tu padre?

Serena asintió.

–Esa noche había dado una cena y estaba borracho. No quería que lo molestasen, así que me llevó al dormitorio y me encerró allí...

Lo recordó inclinándose sobre su madre y tocando su frente antes de decir:

–Está bien. Solo tiene un catarro.

Miró a Darién para intentar borrar aquella imagen de su mente.

–Cuando por la mañana abrieron la puerta, mi madre estaba muerta...

–¿Y tu padre? –preguntó Darién con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Trabajando...

Darién frunció el ceño.

–Pero hoy has cerrado la puerta del despacho.

–He fingido que la cerraba.

–Siento haberte encerrado –le dijo él, agarrándole las manos con fuerza–. Si hubiese sabido...

Serena le puso una mano en los labios, pero la apartó rápidamente al notar su aliento caliente.

–No podías saberlo. Ni siquiera yo sabía que reaccionaría así –admitió, bajando la cabeza–. Qué vergüenza.

Darién le levantó el rostro.

–No sientas vergüenza. Tu padre tenía que ser un monstruo, Serena, para haceros algo así.

–Sí, lo era.

–¿Por eso me dijiste que no lo conocías? ¿Porque no quieres hablar de él?

Serena se sintió culpable.

–Más o menos.

Para su sorpresa, Darién se levantó y ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de en qué parte de su anatomía había clavado la vista.

–Debes de estar cansada –le dijo él–. Deberías descansar.

Serena se levantó también, de repente, la idea de que Darién se marchase le hizo sentir pánico. Sin pensarlo, lo agarró de la muñeca y notó su pulso fuerte. Y entonces supo que necesitaba aquello, lo necesitaba a él como no había necesitado a nadie en toda su vida.

–Por favor, no me dejes sola –le pidió con voz ronca.

Él se giró a mirarla.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Serena?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se sintió como si se estuviese lanzando al vacío.

–Por favor, pasa la noche conmigo.

Darién apretó la mandíbula.

–Si me quedo y compartimos cama, dudo mucho que durmamos.

Eso la excitó e hizo que apartase de su mente los horribles recuerdos que la habían ocupado solo unos minutos antes. Se acercó más a él sin soltarlo.

–Eso es exactamente lo que esperaba que dijeras...

En el fondo no podía creer que estuviese siendo tan directa, pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió bien siéndolo. Con aquel hombre, en aquel momento.

–¿Estás segura?

–Deja ya de hablar, Shields... –le dijo ella, soltándole la muñeca y abrazándolo por el cuello–. Bésame.

Él inclinó la cabeza y ella la levantó. Sus bocas se encontraron y Serena se deshizo por dentro. Estuvieron mucho rato besándose y entonces Darién la tumbó en la cama y se colocó encima de ella, pero sin tocarla. Serena se abrió el albornoz y vio cómo los ojos de Darién brillaban de deseo.

Impaciente, se incorporó y tiró de la toalla que lo tapaba. En esa ocasión fue ella la que abrió mucho los ojos al ver su cuerpo perfecto. Ya lo había visto desnudo, pero no desnudo y excitado.

Después volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama y sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente. Darién sonrió y empezó a acariciarla. Pasó una mano por su cuello, por un pecho, le apretó suavemente el pezón, haciéndola gemir. Y luego siguió bajando la mano para tocarle entre los muslos.

Serena levantó las caderas hacia él.

–Darién... por favor.

Y él siguió acariciándola. Serena se mordió el labio y envolvió su erección con la mano.

–Estás jugando con fuego...

Ella empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo y deseó tenerlo dentro. Intentó acercarse más a él y Darién le apartó la mano y se colocó justo encima de su sexo para penetrarla.

Serena estaba tan preparada para recibirlo que sus músculos más íntimos se cerraron instantáneamente a su alrededor. El placer la invadió por completo y se puso a sudar, a temblar.

–Lo siento –le dijo avergonzada por la fuerza de su reacción.

–No pidas perdón por ser tan receptiva.

Serena se sintió muy torpe.

–Pero si a ti no te ha dado tiempo...

–No, pero va a darme.

Y entonces empezó a moverse muy despacio, entrando y saliendo. Serena tardó un segundo en acostumbrarse a la sensación, pero enseguida el placer volvió a crecer en su interior. Se agarró a sus brazos y puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura para que la penetrase todavía más.

Darién empezó a moverse más deprisa, con más fuerza, y Serena notó cómo la tensión aumentaba en su interior. Oyó a Darién maldecir, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en su propio placer.

Lo miró y al ver su expresión le preguntó:

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Que no hemos utilizado protección...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Serena quería continuar y Darién echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, pero en el último momento salió de su cuerpo.

A pesar de la intensidad de su orgasmo, Serena se sintió vacía, como si la hubiesen engañado. Se quedó con la respiración acelerada, sudando, se quitó el albornoz del todo y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Darién. Metió las piernas debajo de las de él y mientras aspiraba su olor cayó en una dulce inconsciencia que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Darién se quedó allí tumbado, inmóvil, mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del increíble clímax que acababa de disfrutar. Notó los brazos de Serena a su alrededor, pero su primer impulso no fue el habitual, no quiso marcharse de allí. En su lugar, puso una mano encima de la de ella.

Se sintió como si le acabase de cambiar la vida. Era la primera vez que se le había olvidado la protección. Cuando se había dado cuenta, lo único que había podido hacer había sido salir de Serena y terminar fuera. Era la segunda vez ese día que sus más bajos instintos lo dominaban.

Pero lo más desconcertante era lo bien que se había sentido al estar dentro de Serena.

Se tumbó boca arriba y Serena se acurrucó contra su pecho, puso una pierna sobre la suya, demasiado cerca de la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Él notó sus pechos en el costado y respiró hondo al notar que se volvía a excitar...

Lo que había ocurrido allí esa noche hacía que se plantease demasiadas cosas. Había querido ponerla nerviosa y era ella la que lo estaba poniendo nervioso a él, y eso no le gustaba nada.

–Pensaba que no se me daba bien... el sexo.

Serena se ruborizó contra el pecho de Darién. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Notó que este se movía y, de repente, se quedó tumbada boca arriba, con Darién cerniéndose sobre ella, despeinado y con el rostro ligeramente oscurecido por una incipiente barba.

Habían pasado todo el día y gran parte de la noche en la cama, después de una breve pausa a eso de las siete de la mañana, en la que Darién la había llevado a la cocina para prepararle un delicioso desayuno. Como por acuerdo tácito, no habían hablado de ningún tema controvertido. Era como si ambos hubiesen decidido darse una tregua.

–Bueno, pues yo te aseguro que se te da muy bien.

Serena se ruborizó todavía más y se llevó las manos al rostro. Él se las quitó y se las sujetó encima de la cabeza con una mano, mientras bajaba la otra al vértice de sus piernas. A ella se le aceleró la respiración al instante y se alegró de poder volver a sentir y dejar de pensar en las voces que le pedían a gritos en su cabeza que pensase en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos...

–¿Quién te ha hecho pensar lo contrario?

–Tuve una relación hace un par de años, pero no me gustó, cuando me tocaba, solo sentía frío por dentro. Contigo, por el contrario, sentí calor desde la primera vez que me miraste.

–¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos vimos en aquella recepción?

Serena asintió y se mordió el labio. Recordó cómo Darién la había apartado de él esa noche y, de repente, se sintió vulnerable y las dudas de que solo la estuviese utilizando cobraron fuerza en su interior.

–Te deseé nada más verte –le dijo él.

–Pero si me apartaste...

Darién hizo una mueca.

–Había estado observándote... preguntándome quién serías...

Y todas las dudas de Serena se disiparon al oír aquello.

–¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

–Y entonces fuiste a parar a mis brazos, me miraste y... fue como si pudieses traspasarme con la mirada.

Serena se emocionó al oír aquello.

–Lo mismo sentí yo...

Darién inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso mientras bajaba la mano para acariciarla entre las piernas.

Luego rompió el beso y le ordenó:

–No bajes las manos o tendré que atártelas.

Y eso la excitó. Darién le acarició todo el cuerpo y luego se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró.

Ella bajó las manos porque necesitaba acariciarlo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento, haciendo caso omiso a las voces que le advertían en su cabeza que aquello iba a terminar en catástrofe.

–Venga, cuéntame cómo aprendiste a cocinar.

Serena estaba sentada en un taburete, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, observando cómo Darién preparaba un pescado. Se había tomado media copa de vino y se sentía bien. Sobre todo, porque se habían pasado todo el día en la cama.

–Ya te lo he dicho –respondió él en tono afable, pero ligeramente tenso–, mi madre se deprimió después de la muerte de mi padre y tuve que cocinar yo en casa.

–¿Cómo murió tu padre? –preguntó Serena.

Darién apretó la mandíbula.

–Se suicidó –respondió–. Ya te he contado que mi hermana es especial, ¿verdad? Casi autista.

Serena asintió y supo que no debía volver a preguntarle por su padre.

Darién continuó:

–Descubrí que cocinar la tranquilizaba. Buscar los ingredientes y mezclarlos parecía entretenerla. Aunque también se enfadaba cuando las cosas no salían bien. Eso hizo que yo intentase hacerlas bien. Podía pasarse horas viendo cómo se hacía lentamente una ternera estofada.

Miró a Serena y sonrió débilmente.

–Ahora trabaja de cocinera para una empresa que sirve a personas con necesidades especiales y que da oportunidades a personas como Hotaru.

–Hotaru es un nombre muy bonito.

Entonces, Darién le preguntó:

–¿Qué sucedió después de la muerte de tu madre?

Serena palideció y dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

–Que estuve en acogida hasta los dieciocho años –respondió a regañadientes.

–Debió de ser muy duro –comentó Darién, mirándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros y evitó su mirada.

–No fue fácil.

–¿Y tu padre? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a vivir con él?

–Porque mis padres no estaban casados... Mi madre era el ama de llaves de mi padre. Él estaba casado con otra mujer. Una mujer de la alta sociedad inglesa.

–Entonces... ¿tu padre y tu madre tuvieron una aventura y tú creciste allí, en la casa?

–Más o menos... salvo que no fue una aventura. Mi padre utilizaba a mi madre cuando quería.

–¿Y sabías que era tu padre? –le preguntó Darién.

Serena asintió y volvió a mirarlo.

–Un día, cuando estaba en su despacho, fui a verlo... No sé cómo fui capaz... Debía de tener unos seis años y echaba de menos tener un padre. Sabía que él era el mío, así que fui y le pregunté por qué no era como los padres de los demás niños del colegio...

–Serena...

Ella levantó una mano para que no la interrumpiese y terminó:

–Al principio, no me respondió. Se levantó, cerró la puerta del despacho... Y entonces se quitó el cinturón. Me golpeó con él la espalda y las piernas hasta que hubo sangre en el suelo.

Darién dejó el pescado y se acercó a ella. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se lo levantó. Estaba llorando.

–Me dijo que jamás volviese a llamarlo padre y que si le hablaba a alguien de aquello, nos mataría a mi madre y a mí.

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

–No me extraña que le tengas pánico a estar encerrada. ¿También era violento con tu madre?

Serena asintió y él la abrazó.

Cuando por fin la soltó y le dio un pañuelo de papel, Serena le dijo:

–Lo siento. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie... No suelo llorar.

–No lo sientas. ¿Tu padre todavía...?

–No quiero hablar más de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de la cena, y mucho más tarde, en la cama, Darién le preguntó:

–Las cicatrices que tienes en las piernas... ¿son de ese día?

Serena se apoyó en un brazo y lo miró. Asintió. Y luego, para evitar que le hiciese más preguntas, lo besó en los labios y se tumbó encima de él.

Darién la agarró por las caderas y la levantó ligeramente hasta tener la erección entre sus piernas. Y Serena lo borró todo de su mente.

Después, se acurrucó contra él y volvió a quedarse dormida. Y Darién se dio cuenta de que corría el peligro de olvidarse de su objetivo: salir de la isla a tiempo para hacerse con Némesis.

Tenía a Serena exactamente donde quería tenerla, pero en vez de explotarlo, lo que deseaba era seducirla todavía más... y más. Hacía que le ardiese la sangre y todavía no estaba preparado para extinguir aquel fuego.

Los recuerdos quisieron volver a su mente, pero él los apartó. Serena era diferente... aquella situación era diferente. No volvería a permitir que lo llevasen por el mal camino.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, se aseguró a sí mismo que no había perdido de vista su objetivo.

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá del salón. Se sentía más saciada que en toda su vida. Se habían despertado tarde, habían comido, habían vuelto a la cama y allí era donde había dejado a Darién, dormido, mientras bajaba a ver cómo estaba Luna.

Estuvo un rato observando cómo el animal jugaba con la alfombra y luego lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a la cocina:

–Es hora de tomar un poco de leche y de echar la siesta... –le dijo.

Y entonces, mientras lo metía en su caja, se dio cuenta sorprendida de lo lejos que había viajado a aquel mundo de fantasía.

Durante los últimos días, desde que había empezado a tener aquello con Darién, había empezado a imaginar que tal vez fuese real. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había secuestrado a Darién para impedir que este salvase a su padre... Y que seguro que este quería seguir salvándolo.

Lo oyó llamarla desde el piso de arriba y se quedó paralizada por el pánico. Cuando por fin consiguió moverse, salió de la casa y tomó un camino por el que todavía no había ido nunca, que llevaba a una bonita cala. Pero Serena no pudo disfrutar de ella.

Se sentó a la orilla del mar y se abrazó las piernas. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que Darién la sedujese?

Faltaban tres días. Tres días para que su padre estuviese arruinado. Casi se le había olvidado que esa era su meta. Si Darién le hubiese dicho esa mañana que tenía que salir de la isla para volver a trabajar, ella habría llamado a un avión para que lo sacase de allí, estaba segura.

Sollozó emocionada y se llevó la mano a la boca mientras pensaba que ya ni siquiera sabía quién era. La armadura que utilizaba para mantener a las personas alejadas de ella había desaparecido. Se había convertido en una persona que lloraba por cualquier cosa y a la que le alegraba poder hablar de unos secretos que había mantenido ocultos durante toda la vida.

Se imaginó a Darién despertándose y recordando que tenía que convencerla de que le gustaba. Todo era mentira.

De pequeña, había visto cómo su padre engañaba a mucha gente para después apuñalarlos por la espalda. Así que sabía lo fácil que era ser falso...

Recordó que Darién le había dicho unos días antes que iba a descubrir todos sus secretos y que la iba a hacer pagar por aquello...

Después de pasar varios minutos con la mirada perdida en el mar, sintiéndose como si le estuviesen arrancando el alma, se levantó y volvió a la casa. Encontró a Darién en el salón e ignoró la ola de calor que la invadió nada más verlo.

Él, que estaba mirando por la venta, se giró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Tenía el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha.

–Al final no ha habido tormenta, ¿verdad? –comentó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Esa tormenta, no, pero sí otra. Una tormenta que la había sacudido con tal intensidad que sabía que jamás volvería a ser la misma persona.

Darién se puso justo delante de ella y Serena supo que no era la única que había reflexionado.

–Tu apellido... Moon... es irlandés, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

–Sí. Mi madre era irlandesa, de Kerry.

–Némesis también es irlandés...

Serena sintió frío. La carne se le puso de gallina.

–Es tu padre, ¿verdad, Serena? Y tu madre era su ama de llaves –le dijo Darién


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

LA Venganza nunca es buena, siempre alguien es lastimadoCapítulo 9

Darién debía de haber visto la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, porque, evidentemente, lo tomó como una confirmación.

–Lo que no entiendo es, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, ¿por qué quieres salvar su empresa?

Por un instante, Serena pensó que iba a desmayarse. Como si lo hubiese sentido, Darién se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo para llevarla hasta el sofá, donde la obligó a sentarse.

–¿Por qué no me lo contaste desde el principio?

Serena se sintió demasiado vulnerable, así que se levantó del sofá y se alejó de Darién.

–No te lo conté porque no era importante.

–¿Cómo qué no? No entiendo que quieras salvarlo.

–No quiero salvarlo –replicó ella.

–¿No?

Serena tragó saliva.

–Lo que quiero es arruinarlo. Quiero acabar con él. Y no voy a permitir que tú lo salves.

Durante unos tensos minutos, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y, de repente, Darién echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio. Serena lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él siguió riéndose. Al parecer, no podía parar. Por fin se sentó en el sofá, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Serena se sintió cada vez más enfadada. Darién se estaba riendo de ella.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? –le preguntó.

Él se levantó, se puso serio. Sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo gracioso, Serena, y lo ridículo, es que todo este tiempo hemos querido lo mismo...

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que yo también quiero acabar con él. Iba a esperar al último momento, cuando ya nadie pudiese ayudarlo, para decirle que no iba a invertir en su empresa.

Serena lo miró y no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzada. Tenía que ser fuerte. Llevaba toda la vida preparándose para aquello.

Se apartó más de él con los brazos cruzados y luego se giró para mirarlo.

–¿Y qué motivo tienes para querer verlo arruinado?

Él tardó unos segundos en responder.

–Ya te he dicho que mi padre se suicidó.

Serena asintió.

Darién anduvo de un lado a otro.

–Mi padre era jefe de obra de una empresa que tu padre tenía en Málaga. Un día hubo un accidente y mi padre resultó gravemente herido. Le tuvieron que amputar las dos piernas de rodillas para abajo –le contó Darién, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Cuando volvió a casa no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Estaba avergonzado de lo ocurrido a pesar de que no había sido culpa suya. Las máquinas que utilizaban eran muy antiguas.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

–Por aquel entonces las normas acerca de seguridad en el trabajo eran casi inexistentes... Total, que Némesis se limitó a contratar a otro jefe de obra y no se vio obligado a cerrar la empresa hasta que otra persona falleció en un accidente.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó ella.

Darién la miró y Serena se estremeció.

–Mi padre no soportó verse impedido. Era un hombre orgulloso. Mi madre tampoco lo llevaba bien y Hotaru... era pequeña y difícil. Una noche me desperté porque oí gritar a mi madre. Salí corriendo y encontré a mi padre en el garaje, dentro del coche, con el motor encendido. Ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

–Lo siento, Darién.

–Sí, yo también lo siento. Un día fui a ver a tu padre, antes de que el mío muriera. Fui a pedirle ayuda. Y él me hizo lo mismo que a ti, Serena. Me llevó a su despacho y cerró la puerta...

Dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Desde entonces, hemos vuelto a vernos y no se ha acordado ni de mi apellido ni del joven que se enfrentó a él.

Serena deseó creer a Darién, pero no podía terminar de hacerlo.

–Me dijo que si le hablaba a alguien de lo de mi padre, les haría daño a mi madre y a Hotaru. A mí no me tocó, pero no hizo falta.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, se le había nublado la vista.

–No. Para. Te lo estás inventando. Ya has llegado demasiado lejos, Darién. No voy a quedarme aquí mientras me engañas. Es demasiada casualidad.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Darién la agarró y la hizo girar en sus brazos.

–Maldita seas, Serena. No te estoy mintiendo. Es todo verdad.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas y deseó poder ser fría, como lo había sido antes de conocer a aquel hombre.

–¿Puedes demostrármelo?

–Mi padre fue jefe de obra en una empresa de construcción del sur de España. ¿Crees que su historia salió en los periódicos? –le preguntó él.

Serena lo miró y se sintió vulnerable.

Se zafó de él haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo siento. Necesito estar un rato sola...

Darién contuvo el impulso de volver a agarrarla y la dejó marchar. Tenían muchas cosas que digerir, era increíble que ambos hubiesen tenido el mismo objetivo desde el principio.

Un rato antes, cuando había despertado y se había dado cuenta de que Serena no estaba en la cama, había sido como si su cerebro no hubiese dejado de pensar mientras dormía. Había soñado con Serena y con su padre, una presencia sin rostro y amenazadora que la encerraba en una habitación. Y entonces había atado cabos. ¿Por qué iba a interesarle Némesis si no era por un motivo personal?

Darién tenía muchas preguntas pendientes, pero la expresión de Serena al marcharse de la habitación, de sorpresa y emoción, le hicieron controlarse. Le daría algo de tiempo, aunque ya no hubiese ningún impedimento para que ambos volviesen a Inglaterra juntos.

Al pensar aquello le dio un vuelco el corazón y, por primera vez en muchos años, Darién supo que estaba en un terreno muy pantanoso.

Esa noche, se despertó sobresaltado al oír un ruido que no le era familiar, porque se había acostumbrado a la paz y tranquilidad de la isla.

No había visto a Serena antes de acostarse. Se había quedado encerrada en su habitación y él había preferido darle más tiempo en vez de intentar convencerla de que podía confiar en él.

Se miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo había dormido un par de horas. Entonces comprendió qué ruido era: un helicóptero.

Saltó de la cama, se puso unos calzoncillos y dio las gracias en silencio a Serena por haber entrado en razón. Casi esperó darse de bruces con ella al salir de su habitación, pero la casa estaba en silencio. Entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Bajó las escaleras y vio la nota en el aparador de la entrada.

_Querido Darién:_

_El teléfono solo acepta llamadas entrantes. Si tu madre o tu hermana te necesitan, me llamarán a mí y yo te lo comunicaré. No puedo confiar en que, si hablas directamente con ellas, no intentes marcharte de la isla antes del viernes._

_A la una de la tarde del viernes te esperará un avión con todas tus pertenencias en la pista de aterrizaje. El piloto te llevará adonde tú le pidas._

_Lo siento mucho._

_Espero que comprendas el motivo por el que tengo que hacer esto._

_Serena._

Furioso, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y la abrió justo a tiempo de ver el helicóptero elevándose en el cielo para girar después a la derecha y desaparecer a lo lejos.

Se quedó allí unos segundos, mientras la isla volvía a quedarse en silencio, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y entonces lo entendió. Había vuelto a ser traicionado por una mujer, pero en esa ocasión era mucho, mucho peor.

Mientras el helicóptero sobrevolaba el ancho mar, Serena lloró y lloró. ¿Por qué no podía parar? Tenía a Luna en su regazo y lo estaba acariciando para tranquilizarlo.

Había tenido que marcharse porque no habría podido soportar pasar dos días más con Darién en allí. No había querido arriesgarse a que este utilizase todo lo que sabía de ella en su contra.

Había estado a punto de confiar en él, de creerlo, pero en el fondo solo habían pasado juntos un par de días. Y su confianza era algo que no había podido entregar a nadie desde niña.

Tenía que ser fuerte y recordar que Darién había querido marcharse de la isla desde el principio, fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos. Y por eso la había seducido.

El corazón se le encogió de dolor al pensarlo.

Había deseado tanto confiar en él. Había sido la primera vez en la vida que se había sentido así, pero se había dado cuenta de que confiar en Darién podía significar tirar muchos años de esfuerzo por la borda.

Solo tenía que olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos y pensar que había sido un sueño. Porque alguien como Darién jamás habría estado con una mujer como ella en otras circunstancias.

Sabía que Darién jamás la perdonaría por haberlo dejado allí.

Cerró los ojos e intentó bloquear sus emociones.

_Dos meses después_

Serena respiró hondo y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio. El vestido era azul oscuro, de seda, y tenía un diseño increíble que dejaba al descubierto más carne de la que ella le hubiese gustado.

Sintió ganas de quitárselo y ponerse un traje de chaqueta, pero recordó lo que había sentido esa tarde al verlo en un escaparate de la ciudad.

Mientras se lo probaba se había sentido por un momento casi como cuando Darién había mirado con deseo su cuerpo desnudo: bella y sensual.

Darién. Serena cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza y buscó los zapatos que había comprado a la vez que el vestido, decidida a no pensar en él. Esa noche iba a asistir a una cena benéfica y era su primera oportunidad de ser la clase de mujer que siempre había querido ser... Y entonces no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Darién.

Había estado esperándolo desde aquel viernes, que ella había bautizado en su mente como Viernes Negro, pero habían pasado los días y las semanas y no había ido a verla.

Aquello confirmaba lo poco que le había importado.

Para complicar todavía más su estado emocional, Serena había podido comprobar que la historia que Darién le había contado era real.

Con respecto a su padre, estaba terminado y era probable que lo metiesen en la cárcel por todo lo que había hecho.

Hasta su mujer estaba vendiendo su historia a los periódicos, contando que había sido una mujer maltratada durante años.

Serena había esperado sentirse triunfante después de aquello, pero lo cierto era que se sentía vacía. En cierto modo, se había quedado por fin tranquila y toda su ira y su dolor habían desaparecido, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en otra persona...

La noche después de volver de la isla, Darién había salido en todos los medios en una cena benéfica, acompañado por una impresionante actriz nominada a los Oscar. Desde entonces, se le había visto acompañado de muchas mujeres, cada cual más bella que la anterior.

La prensa estaba encantada porque era la primera vez que Darién Shields se dejaba ver tanto en público.

Por un segundo, Serena se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos, se llevó una mano al corazón. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, pero era imposible.

Durante el día, creía verlo en todas partes. Y por las noches era todavía peor, ya que revivía los tórridos momentos que había vivido a su lado en la casa. Se lo había contado todo...

Notó que le tiraban del vestido y bajó la vista para encontrarse con Luna. Lo tomó en brazos.

–No, no hagas eso...

Enterró el rostro en su pelo suave y disfrutó de su calor. Había crecido y ganado peso. Serena lo había llevado al veterinario para que lo vacunase y le pusiese un microchip, e incluso le había sacado un pasaporte.

Se había sentido culpable por quitárselo a Darién , pero esa noche había estado tan alterada que no había podido controlar el impulso de llevarse al animal. Lo necesitaba.

El pecho se le contrajo de emoción. Por fin estaba empezando a vivir su vida. Había pasado una página. Lo que siempre había querido, pero a pesar de querer pensar que era porque había hecho justicia con su padre, tenía la sensación de que si había cambiado había sido más bien gracias a Darién Shields.

Oyó a través del intercomunicador que su taxi había llegado y suspiró aliviada por poder dejar de darle vueltas a aquello. Intentó ignorar la sensación de soledad y el cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre al pensar que era posible que esa noche se encontrase con Darién.

Darién miró a su alrededor. El salón estaba lleno de hombres de esmoquin y mujeres con vestidos de noche. No le apetecía nada estar allí, pero le había prometido a su hermana llevarla, junto a su madre, y ambas estaban disfrutando mucho viendo a tantas personas famosas juntas.

Serena. Tuvo una sensación extraña que le hizo estremecerse. Pensó en ella y se puso tenso. Le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. Había estado tenso desde que había salido de la isla. Desde la noche en que ella se había marchado en helicóptero, pisoteando así su confianza.

Estaba enfadado. Era como si tuviese un trozo de granito duro y frío en el centro del pecho que pudiese explotar en cualquier momento.

Después de saber que Némesis estaba terminado, algo en su interior se había cerrado y se había bloqueado.

Había bloqueado el recuerdo de cómo le había abierto su corazón a Serena y le había contado la historia de su vida. Había bloqueado el recuerdo de cómo se había olvidado de por qué había planeado seducirla, porque después de probar su delicioso cuerpo, lo último en lo que había pensado había sido salir de aquella isla.

Así que había bloqueado esos diez días que había pasado en la isla como si jamás hubiesen tenido lugar.

Había vuelto a Gran Bretaña y se había convertido en un autómata de hielo. Nadie ni nada había conseguido traspasar su armadura durante los dos últimos meses.

También tenía la libido congelada, pero eso le daba igual.

Serena. Volvió a estremecerse. Darién se maldijo. Era como si el hielo que lo había rodeado estuviese empezando a fundirse.

Y entonces su mirada se clavó en una cabeza entre la multitud. En un pelo corto y rubio. Unos hombros desnudos. Un vestido.

Serena. No era un fantasma. Estaba allí. Con un vestido nuevo y una copa de champán en la mano. Estaba sola y parecía tan vulnerable como la primera vez que la había visto.

Darién no pudo evitar fijarse en su espalda desnuda, en el escote. En el modo en que la seda se pegaba a sus curvas.

Y de repente notó cómo la ira que llevaba dentro intentaba salir al exterior. Y en ese momento supo lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.

Venganza.

Como si Serena hubiese sentido su mirada, se giró y lo vio. Abrió mucho los ojos y Darién notó cómo su libido revivía.

Venganza. E iba a ser muy dulce.

Darién. Allí mismo, en ese salón. Serena notó un cosquilleo en el estómago y empezó a ver a la gente borrosa. Lo único que veía con claridad era el rostro duro y serio de Darién.

Se sintió débil y notó cómo crecía en ella una emoción incontrolable.

Lo vio acercarse y se quedó inmóvil. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance de la mano, la cerró con fuerza para no alargarla hacia él. Los nudillos de la otra estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando la copa de champán.

En ese momento una mujer se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo. Y el hechizo del momento se rompió y Serena parpadeó. Era una mujer joven y muy guapa, con una larga melena castaña y vestida con un traje largo y algo más recatado que los demás.

La mujer miró a Serena de una manera extraña, ni educada ni grosera. Parecía la mirada de un niño. Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién había agarrado del brazo a la mujer, como para protegerla.

–Llevas el pelo demasiado corto.

Serena miró a la mujer confundida, y entonces Darién intervino.

–Hotaru esta es... una conocida. Serena Moon –dijo, mirando mal a esta–. Esta es mi hermana... Hotaru Shields.

«Una conocida». Aquello dolió tanto a Serena que evitó mirar a Darién a los ojos.

–Encantada de conocerte –le dijo a Hotaru con la voz llena de emoción.

Hotaru sonrió.

–Yo también me alegro. Y siento... lo de tu pelo.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía si la otra mujer sentía haber sido tan directa o que ella tuviese el pelo tan corto. El caso es que ella se lo tocó y comentó:

–Me lo voy a dejar crecer... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo llevo demasiado corto. Tú tienes un pelo precioso.

Hotaru sonrió y miró a su hermano.

–Le gusta mi pelo.

Él le sonrió indulgentemente, pero Serena se dio cuenta de que seguía tenso.

–Es que tienes un pelo precioso, Hotaru. De hecho, creo que es el pelo más bonito de todo el salón.

Hotaru no podía estar más orgullosa y Serena se sintió vulnerable. Desnuda. Se arrepintió de haberse querido poner ese vestido tan atrevido, de haber querido explorar esa parte oculta de su naturaleza... y odió que Darién estuviese allí para presenciarlo.

Pensó en todas las mujeres con las que lo habían fotografiado en los dos últimos meses y puso la espalda recta. Lo miró sin verlo en realidad, miró también a su hermana y dijo:

–Encantada de conocerte, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a hablar con unas personas antes de que se marchen...

Y sin esperar a que le respondiesen, se dio la media vuelta y huyó.

Darién juró entre dientes al verla alejarse. Su hermana se sorprendió al oírlo hablar así y él apartó la mirada de Serena para mirar a Hotaru. Sintió amor y ganas de protegerla y dejó que esos sentimientos le sirviesen de antídoto contra otros sentimientos, mucho más oscuros, que acababa de tener.

–Es simpática. Me gusta –comentó Hotaru–. Y es guapa, pero tiene que dejarse el pelo largo.

Darién sonrió al oír aquel resumen de su encuentro con Serena y deseó que las cosas pudiesen ser tan sencillas. Volvió a buscarla con la mirada, pero no la encontró, y entonces tomó una decisión.

No había terminado con ella. Ni mucho menos.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

LA Venganza nunca es buena, siempre alguien es lastimado

Capítulo 10

Cuando Serena volvió a casa se quitó los zapatos y fue de un lado a otro por el suelo de madera. Le había aterrado la idea de no poder escapar sin volver a ver a Darién. No estaba segura de por qué había sentido tanto miedo, pero había visto algo cruel en su expresión.

En esos momentos estaba nerviosa y con unas ridículas energías. Luna estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón y se limitó a levantar la cabeza un instante para maullar y volver a dormirse.

Ella se abrazó. Lo cierto era que, al ver a Darién, había tenido que controlarse para no echar a correr y lanzarse a sus brazos. Y habría deseado que él la abrazase también.

Había sentido celos al verlo mirar a su hermana de manera tan cariñosa, pero los había disimulado bien.

Se acercó al ventanal y apoyó la frente en el cristal. Tenía Londres a sus pies.

Después de ver a Darién esa noche se había dado cuenta de algo que había estado intentando negar desde que se había marchado de la isla.

Estaba enamorada de él. Completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Por eso había huido...

Llamaron a la puerta y Serena se sobresaltó. Luna se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta, como si hubiese sentido algo. O a alguien.

Serena se acercó a la puerta y preguntó:

–¿Quién es?

–Sabes muy bien quién soy. Abre.

Serena retrocedió y se mordió el labio.

–No creo que sea buena idea, Darién.

–Yo creo que lo que no es buena idea es que tenga que romper la puerta para entrar.

Serena se estremeció. Sintió calor, se puso tensa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Darién allí?

A regañadientes, quitó el cerrojo y abrió.

Allí estaba Darién, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la puerta. Se había deshecho el nudo de la pajarita y se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. Llevaba la chaqueta abierta. Parecía peligroso, furioso. Y Serena nunca lo había visto tan sexy.

–Maldita seas, Serena Moon. Tenía la esperanza de no volver a verte jamás.

Serena levantó la barbilla e intentó que no se le notase lo mucho que le dolían esas palabras. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Darién había entrado, había cerrado la puerta de una patada y la estaba abrazando. De repente, Serena se olvidó de todo. Darién estaba allí y su manera de comportarse le decía que lo que había ocurrido en la isla, lo físico al menos, había sido real. Y eso era embriagador.

Lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza y sus bocas se fundieron juntas. Ni siquiera era un beso, solo la unión de unos labios hambrientos de contacto.

Serena notó su mano en la nuca y sintió que necesitaba aire, pero no dijo nada.

De repente, Darién se apartó. Y Serena se dio cuenta de que la estaba levantando en el aire.

–Maldita seas –repitió él antes de preguntarle–: ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Serena estaba aturdida, no podía pensar. Solo podía sentir los brazos de Darién a su alrededor, su pecho apretándola. Quería aquello. Lo necesitaba. Amaba a Darién.

–Detrás de mí...

Darién fue al dormitorio, la dejó en el suelo y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa.

Ella se quedó hipnotizada con su pecho, fascinada otra vez con su belleza.

–Quítate el vestido.

Fue una orden. Serena miró a Darién e intentó descifrar su expresión, pero no pudo. Su mirada era inexpresiva. Allí pasaba algo, pero ella no sabía el qué y no conseguía hacer que su cerebro funcionase.

Se desabrochó el vestido, pero se lo sujetó con ambas manos para que no se le bajase.

–Quítatelo –volvió a ordenarle Darién .

Y ella bajó las manos y el vestido cayó hasta su cintura. Notó cómo se le hinchaban y endurecían los pechos bajo la mirada de Darién. Lo vio sonrojarse.

Él se estaba desabrochando el cinturón. Luego llegó el turno de los pantalones y en unos segundos estaba desnudo. Y excitado.

Se arrodilló a los pies de Serena y le bajó las braguitas.

Ella notó sus manos en los muslos, notó cómo se los separaba. Se tambaleó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio mientras Darién la acariciaba con la boca.

Serena gimió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Darién devoraba sus partes más íntimas. Ella tenía las manos en su cabeza, se estaba agarrando a su pelo. Darién la agarró por el trasero y la apretó contra él.

Serena no podía más. La sensación de placer era insoportable y le temblaban las piernas. Darién apartó la boca de ella y la ayudó a tumbarse en la alfombra que había a los pies de la cama.

Lo vio buscar en los bolsillos del pantalón y sacar un pequeño sobre plateado que abrió con los dientes. Lo vio sacar el preservativo y ponérselo. Y entonces volvió a ella, le agarró las manos y se las sujetó encima de la cabeza. Serena tenía el vestido todo arrugado a la altura de la cintura.

Estaba tan excitada que levantó las caderas y le rogó:

–Darién...

–Sí –dijo él–. Di otra vez mi nombre.

–Darién...

Y entonces la penetró con fuerza, haciéndola gemir. Empezó a moverse en su interior y la hizo temblar. La hizo sentirse salvaje. Aquella era una unión casi animal. Y entonces Serena volvió a disfrutar de un orgasmo que todavía recordaba, pero aquel fue todavía más intenso, más fuerte. Los movimientos de Darién se volvieron frenéticos y poco después llegaba al clímax también.

Durante unos segundos, se quedó encima de ella, sin soltarle las manos, y luego por fin la dejó. Ella alargó las manos para acariciarle la cintura, pero Darién se apartó.

Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Serena se sintió desprotegida, allí tumbada en el suelo con el vestido arrugado. Se tapó con él y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Estaba aturdida.

Entonces salió Darién del baño, completamente desnudo, seguro de sí mismo. Y sin mirarla empezó a recoger su ropa.

Serena se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, y preguntó con cautela:

–¿Adónde vas?

Serena le habló con suavidad, pero para Darién fue como pasarse papel de lija por la piel. Se maldijo. Había perdido el control en cuanto le había abierto la puerta y la había visto. Y se había olvidado de todas sus buenas intenciones de mantenerse frío y controlar la situación. Había necesitado tenerla. Así que la había hecho suya en el suelo de la habitación, como un animal. Una vez más, Serena le había demostrado el poder que tenía sobre él.

–¿Darién ...?

Él apretó la mandíbula y terminó de abrocharse la camisa. Tomó la pajarita y la chaqueta y se giró a mirarla.

–¿Sí?

La vio flaquear y la deseó todavía más. Pensó en su hermana y en la naturalidad con la que Serena la había tratado.

–¿Qué quieres, Serena? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella se levantó sujetándose el vestido. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Darién estaba actuando como si fuese un extraño.

–Solo... Te marchas...

–Sí –respondió él–. No he venido a charlar, Serena. He venido a otra cosa.

–A por sexo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Sí. Aunque no solo sexo.

Serena luchó por mantener la dignidad a pesar de sentirse humillada.

–¿Qué más?

Darién se acercó y pasó un dedo por su mandíbula, la miró a los ojos.

–Venganza, Serena. ¿No pensarías que ibas a marcharte sin pagar por lo que hiciste, verdad?

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo porque tenía una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba ni hablar.

–Estoy hablando de hacer justicia. Tú trastocaste el curso de mi vida y me estropeaste unos planes en los que llevaba años trabajando.

–Pero ya sabes por qué lo hice –le recordó ella.

–Sí... y tú también sabes cuáles eran mis motivos, pero te dieron igual y me dejaste en la isla.

Serena apartó la vista, se sentía culpable.

–Siento haberte dejado en la isla así... pero no podía confiar en ti.

Darién la agarró de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo otra vez.

–¿Confiar en mí? Nadie habló de confianza. La confianza habría implicado que había una relación entre ambos.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello. Se sintió furiosa con Darién, por ser tan frío y distante. Tan cruel.

Se zafó de él y apoyó un dedo en su pecho.

–Tú me sedujiste para manipularme y que te dejase salir de la isla.

Él sonrió con frialdad.

–Tal vez te seduje, Serena, pero no me costó mucho esfuerzo...

Darién se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero ella lo siguió.

–Es verdad lo que dicen de esa pobre mujer a la que arruinaste, ¿verdad? No te conformaste con arruinar su vida profesional, te aseguraste de que caía en una depresión solo porque tuvo las agallas de intentar marcarte un tanto.

Darién se quedó inmóvil y Serena estuvo a punto de chocar contra su espalda. Él se giró y ella retrocedió.

–No sabes nada de esa mujer ni de lo que ocurrió –le dijo Darién con frialdad.

Serena ignoró las voces que le advertían que se callase y continuó:

–Dime... ¿qué tienes pensado para mí, Darién? ¿Un destino fatal por haberme atrevido a cruzarme en tu camino?

Darién se acercó a ella de manera amenazadora y Serena retrocedió hasta dar contra la pared. Él tiró del vestido y se lo bajó. Serena gritó, pero no de miedo, sino de excitación. Intentó sujetarse el vestido, pero Darién no se lo permitió. Le apartó las manos y luego le acarició los pechos. Serena contuvo un gemido de placer.

–Lo que tengo pensado para ti, Serena, es que seas mi acompañante pública, mi amante... como quieras llamarlo, hasta que acabemos con este desagradable deseo que nos consume a ambos y yo esté satisfecho. Voy a disfrutar mucho trastocando tu vida todo lo que pueda.

Serena consiguió apartarle las manos de sus pechos y subirse el vestido.

–No. Lo de esta noche ha sido un error y no volverá a suceder. No puedo creer que pudiese pensar que eras diferente. Que eras...

Darién se echó a reír.

–¿El qué, Serena? ¿El loco enamorado de la isla? Eres tan ingenua que casi me enterneces...

Ella se agachó para pasar por debajo de su brazo y se alejó de él. Le estaban entrando ganas de ponerse a llorar, o de hacer cualquier otra cosa igual de patética.

–Entonces es cierto, fue todo falso, ¿no? Fingiste desearme para intentar escapar –espetó.

–¿Qué querías, Serena? Tenía que utilizar lo único de lo que disponía: la química que había entre los dos.

Ella se sintió aturdida, dolida.

–Tenía que haberte dejado allí solo nada más llegar –le dijo.

Él se acercó, pasó un dedo por su rostro y sonrió.

–Entonces te habrías perdido toda la diversión.

Serena retrocedió.

–Vete de aquí, Shields.

Entonces oyó un maullido y vio a Luna a los pies de Darién. Contuvo la respiración. Darién se agachó, tomó al gatito y lo acarició. Eso le hizo pensar en el desenfrenado sexo que acababan de tener.

Se abrochó el vestido y alargó los brazos.

–Dámelo.

Darién tardó unos segundos en mirarla y tirarle el animal a los brazos.

–Creo que tiene hambre –dijo en tono duro.

Luego fue hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo y la miró.

–Seguiremos en contacto, Serena.

Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Por un momento, cuando le había dado a Luna, Serena había creído ver en él al hombre que había conocido en la isla, pero seguro que había sido producto de su imaginación.

Darién se sentó en la parte trasera de su coche y miró sin ver por la ventanilla. Se movió y al tomar aire aspiró el aroma de Serena. Y su cuerpo respondió al instante, endureciéndose.

Frunció el ceño y le pidió al conductor que subiese el cristal de seguridad. Estaba furioso. Al ver al gatito entre sus pies, mirándolo, había estado a punto de ablandarse.

Pero no lo había hecho, no podía hacerlo. La isla había sido un sueño. Serena había planeado desde el principio dejarlo allí y no había cambiado de opinión ni siquiera cuando él le había contado su vida. Se sentía humillado, pero la deseaba e iba a ser suya. Ya no iba a intentar seducirla más, no era necesario. Ambos sabían lo que había.

Darién supo que no se había sentido tan despiadado ni siquiera con Neherenia, no lo había sido. Y eso que ella solo lo había seducido con vistas a conseguir información para su verdadero amante. Gracias a ella, había perdido un contrato de un millón de euros.

Y cuando Neherenia había vuelto a los brazos de su verdadero amante se lo había encontrado con otra mujer. Por eso había intentado quitarse la vida, no por él.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar sacarse de ella esos recuerdos. No le había costado mucho trabajo alejarse de Neherenia después de que esta lo traicionase, pero con Serena... La veía y no podía evitar querer poseerla.

Y la tendría. La tendría y en esa ocasión sería él quien pondría las condiciones. La dejaría cuando se hubiese saciado y entonces quedaría libre de ella y de los fantasmas que ocupaban sus sueños todas las noches.

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba hablando por teléfono con sus colegas de Silicon Valley, en California, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un cierto revuelo fuera de su despacho.

Miró por la ventana que daba al pasillo y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el aparato al ver llegar a Darién con una enorme caja envuelta en un gran lazo rosa en las manos. Georgia, su secretaria, iba corriendo tras de él, intentando evitar que entrase en su despacho.

Darién abrió la puerta y entró, sonriente, pero Serena se dio cuenta de la frialdad que había en sus ojos. Nada había cambiado.

–Lo siento, pero me ha surgido algo y voy a tener que posponer esta llamada –dijo por teléfono.

Colgó y se levantó para acercarse a la puerta.

–Lo siento, Serena... –balbució Georgia.

–No pasa nada. Yo me ocuparé –la interrumpió ella.

Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Darién, que estaba mirando su despacho con interés. Serena supo que había muchas personas pendientes de ellos y se arrepintió de haber insistido en que hubiese ventanas en todos los despachos.

Volvió a su escritorio y se sentó para intentar restablecer su autoridad a pesar de saber que no la tenía con aquel hombre. Él se acercó y dejó la caja encima de la mesa.

–Teniendo en cuenta lo generosa que fuiste al comprarme ropa para la isla, he decidido devolverte el favor.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó ella, mirando la caja como si fuese a explotar.

–Averígualo –respondió él, retrocediendo.

Serena notó calor en las mejillas y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo volvió al trabajo. Estaba segura de que Darién había escogido algo que fuese lo más humillante posible.

–No puedes venir aquí así. Estoy ocupada. Y has interrumpido una llamada importante.

Darién arqueó una ceja.

–¿Como el día que apareciste tú en mi despacho y me obligaste a escucharte?

Serena se ruborizó todavía más. Darién seguía con su plan de venganza.

–Si esta es la única manera de deshacerme de ti –le dijo mientras deshacía el lazo.

Lo primero que vio fue un papel dorado, tiró de él y encontró un vestido. Sin tirantes y corto, el tipo de vestido que había envidiado al ver a otras mujeres con él.

–Yo no me pongo este tipo de ropa. No va conmigo –le dijo, sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable.

–Pues estoy deseando verte con un él, así que te lo vas a poner esta noche para acompañarme a la inauguración de una galería de arte.

Antes de que a Serena le diese tiempo a responder, Darién se sentó en el borde de la mesa y añadió:

–Sigue buscando. Hay más.

Y a Serena se le encogió un instante el corazón. ¿Y si las cosas fuesen de otra manera...? ¿Y si lo que había sucedido entre ambos en la isla hubiese sido real...?

Siguió buscando en la caja y encontró un sujetador de encaje sin tirantes. Con el rostro ardiendo, volvió a meterlo en la caja.

Se levantó y Darién la sorprendió agarrándola y dándole un beso.

Pero no fue como el beso desesperado de la noche anterior. Fue un beso lento e intenso, casi tierno, y Serena tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa porque se le doblaron las piernas. Darién le pasó la lengua por los labios y ella suspiró y los abrió.

Y entonces, con la misma rapidez, él se apartó y se puso recto, dejándola echada hacia delante. Serena volvió a realidad y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Darién se echó a reír.

–No te pongas así. No sé si sabes que le estoy haciendo un favor a tu reputación. Dicen que eres fría, pero nosotros sabemos que no es verdad, ¿eh?

Y antes de que le diese tiempo a explotar, Darién le había dado otro beso y se había marchado dejando tras de sí un reguero de susurros y miradas. Ella se sentó y metió el vestido otra vez en la caja antes de dejar esta en el suelo.

Volvió a notar que la emoción crecía en su interior e intentó contenerla. Quería decirle a Darién que no iba a acompañarlo esa noche, pero estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, él se presentaría en su casa, le pondría el vestido... y solo de pensar en ello sintió calor en el vientre.

Tenía que admitir que ella misma había creado a aquel monstruo al secuestrarlo. Y lo único que podía hacer por el momento era seguirle la corriente. Estaba segura de que con tantas bellezas esperándolo, pronto se cansaría de ella. Ya lidiaría entonces con los efectos colaterales, lejos de la mirada burlona de Darién.

Esa noche, Darién llamó a la puerta de Serena con impaciencia y sintió algo parecido al pánico al ver que no le abría inmediatamente. Si intentaba...

La puerta se abrió y apareció en albornoz, con Luna en brazos. Le dio al gato y le dijo:

–No veas la que ha liado en la cocina mientras yo estaba en el trabajo. Llevo una hora limpiando. Estaré lista en diez minutos.

Y desapareció.

Darién entró en el piso con Luna. Aquella situación era tan distinta a las que estaba acostumbrado que tardó unos segundos en centrarse. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo recibiesen vestidas para impresionarlo, peinadas y perfumadas.

Se sentó en un sillón y Luna se hizo un ovillo en su regazo. Darién se dio cuenta de que lo había echado de menos.

Estudió la decoración espartana del piso. Era como si Serena acabase de mudarse, pero él sabía que llevaba años allí. Encajaba con la mujer que había ido a verlo a su despacho el primer día.

Se la imaginó volviendo a casa ese día, sentándose allí y dándole vueltas a la cabeza para ver qué podía hacer para arruinar a su padre, y cómo impedir que él se interpusiese en su camino...

Pensó en ella así... sola, luchando... y algo se ablandó en su pecho. Entonces oyó un ruido y levantó la vista. Y se quedó sin respiración.

Serena estaba en la otra punta del salón, evidentemente nerviosa, pero él solo pudo ver sus piernas largas y esbeltas con los tacones que le había regalado junto al vestido. Un vestido que, además, realzaba sus pechos y los hacía parecer más generosos.

La piel le brillaba como una lustrosa perla de color champán y Darién se puso tenso al pensar en las pecas que solo se veían de cerca. Dejó a Luna con cuidado y se levantó. No tenía palabras y eso no era normal en él.

Serena se sentía como una niña que estuviese jugando a disfrazarse. Vio que Darién la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro y se dio la media vuelta para ir a cambiarse.

–Te dije que no me iba a sentar bien. Este tipo de ropa no...

Notó que la hacía girar y dio un grito ahogado. Ni siquiera lo había oído seguirla. Le acababa de agarrar el rostro y la estaba mirando con deseo.

–Estás preciosa... perfecta. Y me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo...

Serena se ruborizó y levantó una mano, avergonzada. Se lo estaba dejando crecer y se había puesto una horquilla para sujetarse el flequillo y que no se le cayese en los ojos.

–Me la iba a quitar. No puedo salir así...

Darién le sujetó la mano.

–Te queda bien. Déjala. Es sexy.

A ella le costó respirar. Entonces oyó un maullido a sus pies y vio a Luna. Fue un momento curiosamente íntimo. Se agachó a por él y lo llevó a la cocina, donde lo metió en su caja.

Cuando volvió al lado de Darién el momento había pasado y este volvía a estar serio.

Le tendió la mano y ella se la dio. El gesto le pareció tan cercano que tropezó.

Una vez en el ascensor, Darién la miró y comentó:

–No estás acostumbrada a llevar tacones, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se alegró de que Darién pensase que eran los zapatos los que la desequilibraban.

En la parte trasera de su coche, de camino a la cena, Serena no pudo evitar decir:

–Has estado muy ocupado desde...

Se interrumpió de repente.

–¿Desde mi secuestro en la isla?

–Solo quería decir que has... salido mucho...

–¿Con muchas mujeres? –inquirió él.

Serena se ruborizó.

Él alargó una mano y pasó un dedo por su hombro desnudo.

–¿Estás celosa, Serena?

–No seas ridículo –replicó ella.

Pero lo estaba. Le dolía tanto que hubiese estado con otras mujeres que se encogió contra la puerta del coche y se alejó de él a pesar de saber que no debía estar celosa porque aquel no era el Darién del que ella se había enamorado...


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

La venganza todooooooooo lo complica

Capítulo 11

Darién deseó hacerla suya allí mismo y en ese momento, pero apartó la vista de ella y la maldijo por tener semejante efecto en él.

Un rato después, en la galería, la buscó con la mirada. No sabía dónde estaba y estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le pegasen como una lapa en cualquier situación social, pero Serena se había interesado por los cuadros nada más llegar y se había puesto a recorrer la exposición sola.

La encontró en la sala de al lado, guardando la tarjeta de crédito.

–¿Has comprado algo? –le preguntó él sorprendido.

–El cuadro grande de los juncos en el canal y un par de ellos más pequeños –respondió con los ojos brillantes.

–Tu apartamento está un poco vacío... ¿Por qué, Serena?

Ella tardó en responder.

–Porque durante mucho tiempo solo he pensado en una cosa.

Darién se arrepintió de haberle hecho aquella pregunta porque notó que se le encogía el corazón.

Cuando volvieron al coche Serena se quitó inmediatamente las sandalias de tacón y suspiró aliviada. Aparte del dolor de pies estaba contenta porque se había tomado un par de copas de vino. Tenía que admitir que lo había pasado bien, a pesar de las tensiones. Se giró para decírselo a Darién, pero cerró la boca antes de hacerlo al verlo con la vista clavada en la ventanilla y el gesto duro, implacable.

Deseó alargar la mano y tocarle el rostro, y sin pensarlo se arrodilló a su lado en el asiento. Él se giró y la miró. Serena le tocó la barbilla. Él la agarró de las caderas y la sentó en su regazo.

Serena notó su erección y sintió calor y humedad entre las piernas. Se besaron apasionadamente y Serena le desabrochó la camisa, deseando sentir su piel. Darién le estaba bajando el vestido para dejar uno de sus pechos al descubierto...

Casi ni lo oyó hablar brevemente con el conductor. Luego notó su boca en el pecho y se sintió desesperada por tenerlo dentro.

Darién se desabrochó el pantalón y ella le acarició la erección. Darién se puso tenso de deseo y le apartó la mano para penetrarla. Serena empezó a moverse encima de él y ambos llegaron al clímax en cuestión de minutos.

Luego se dejó caer encima de él y notó cómo Darién la abrazaba. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

Se sentía cada vez más desprotegida, más vulnerable. Se apartó de Darién y se bajó el vestido. Se sentía barata. Casi no podía creer que el coche siguiese en marcha.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–Te llevo a tu casa –respondió él en tono seco.

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio y cuando llegaron a su edificio, Darién le dijo:

–Se ha terminado, Serena. No volveremos a vernos.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio y un torbellino de emociones fue creciendo en su interior. Pena. Ira. Dolor. Alargó la mano y le dio una bofetada, pero él ni se inmutó.

–Eres un cerdo –le dijo con voz temblorosa.

–Vete, Serena. Márchate.

Y ella salió del coche y dio un portazo, pero no se marchó. Quería ver cómo se alejaba él.

La puerta se abrió. Darién le tendió las sandalias.

–Quédatelas.

Él las dejó caer al suelo y cerró la puerta. El coche se alejó y ella se quedó allí descalza, con el corazón hecho añicos.

Mientras el coche se alejaba, Darién solo pudo sentir dolor. Cerró los ojos y la vio.

Volvió a abrirlos. Había querido vengarse y solo había conseguido poner en peligro el equilibrio que había en su vida.

No la quería en ella. Era así de sencillo. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el control de la situación y con Serena Moon cerca no lo tenía.

Mientras el coche atravesaba Londres, pensó que su vida iba a volver a la normalidad e ignoró el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

_Dos semanas después_

Darién se sentó en el borde de la cama de su apartamento de Nueva York, desde donde se veía todo Manhattan. Normalmente aquellas vistas le daban energía, pero hacía dos semanas que no las tenía. Estaba entumecido, era como si algo hubiese muerto en su interior cuando se había alejado de Serena aquella noche.

Se pasaba el día pensando en ella, soñaba con ella. Creía verla en todas partes...

Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que había dejado toda la noche la televisión encendida, pero sin voz. Iba a pagarla cuando vio a Serena, que intentaba salir de su edificio entre la multitud, con solo un guardia de seguridad para ayudarla, parecía muy pequeña y vulnerable.

Darién salió de repente de su aturdimiento y lo entendió. Su corazón se partió en dos al darse cuenta de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Serena intentó que el terror no la paralizase. Hacía dos días que la prensa hacía guardia delante de su casa, desde que se habían enterado de que era la hija de GS Némesis, y no se iba a marchar.

Su teléfono sonó y ella descolgó automáticamente:

–No, no me interesa dar una...

–Serena... soy yo.

Ella tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Entonces, se echó a reír.

–Dime, ¿no tenías a quien torturar y se te ocurrió esto para entretenerte? ¡Mantente alejado de mí, Shields! –le gritó.

Colgó el teléfono y unos minutos después oyó la señal que le avisaba de que había recibido un correo electrónico y se dispuso a leerlo.

Lo primero que vio fue: _Serena, sigue leyendo, por favor_.

Luna se había subido a la mesa y ella se lo colocó en el regazo y se puso a leer. Darién le decía que no había sido él quien había filtrado a la prensa la información de que era la hija de Némesis, que estaba en Nueva York y que pasaría a ver si estaba bien en cuanto volviese a Londres. También le explicaba lo que había ocurrido unos años antes con su examante.

Al terminar de leerlo, Serena pensó que Darién solo había escrito aquello porque se sentía culpable. Y, tal vez, también porque sentía lástima de ella.

Le entró pánico solo de imaginárselo en su puerta, pidiéndole que le abriera y amenazándola con echarla abajo si no lo hacía. Todavía estaba muy dolida por cómo la había echado de su coche y de su vida.

Le respondió: _No vuelvas a escribirme. Ni te acerques a mi casa. Déjame en paz o llamaré a la policía._

Dos días después, Serena agradeció tener que ir a Oslo en viaje de negocios y poder escapar del asedio de la prensa y, sobre todo, de Darién Shields, en el que no podía dejar de pensar.

No se había presentado en su casa y Serena se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse tan decepcionada. Se puso cómoda en el jet privado que le había enviado la empresa noruega con la que iba a reunirse y disfrutó de su soledad. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y se dijo que estaba contenta con el cambio físico que estaba experimentando. Aunque odiase que aquella metamorfosis tuviese que ver más con Darién que con su propio deseo por cambiar.

Una vez en el aire encendió el ordenador y tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que allí pasaba algo raro. El azafato no había ido a ofrecerle nada, y todavía no estaban descendiendo a pesar de que a esas alturas ya debían estar en Noruega.

Se levantó de su asiento y llamó a la puerta de la cabina, donde tenían que estar el azafato y el piloto, pero nadie respondió. Serena volvió a su asiento sudando.

Cuando por fin aterrizó el avión y el azafato salió de la cabina, Serena estaba furiosa. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta abierta del avión y se encontró con el mismo paisaje idílico con el que se había encontrado Darién Shields unos meses antes.

Lo vio al lado del todoterreno, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y con un polo de manga corta, con gafas de sol.

Hacía más calor que la anterior vez que habían estado allí y el verano no estaba lejos.

–¡No pienso bajar del avión, Shields ! –exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

Darién se quitó las gafas de sol y fue hacia el avión. Ella se sentó de nuevo y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Oyó cómo Darién subía las escaleras de metal y no tardó en aparecer en la puerta.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Shields ?

–No voy a bajar, Darién –le dijo. Luego se dirigió al azafato–: Este hombre me está secuestrando.

–Es justo, señorita Moon, usted también lo secuestró a él.

Serena palideció al darse cuenta de que era el mismo al que ella había contratado para drogar a Darién aquel día.

Este parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, se acercó, le desabrochó el cinturón y se la echó al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas.

El azafato bajó las pertenencias de Serena del avión y Darién le dijo:

–Gracias, Steven. Llamaré a tu jefe cuando quiera que volváis a recogernos, dentro de unos días.

Serena lo golpeó en la espalda.

–¡Para ya! ¡Bájame!

Pero no sirvió de nada, unos segundos después oía rugir el motor del avión. Darién la dejó en el todoterreno, le abrochó el cinturón y fue a sentarse detrás del volante.

Ella lo miró indignada y Darién sonrió.

–Tengo que admitir que esto me está resultado mucho más grato de lo que esperaba.

Y luego arrancó el coche para dirigirse a la casa. Iban de camino cuando Serena oyó un ruido en la parte trasera del coche y descubrió a Luna en una cesta. Miró a Darién.

–Pero... ¿cómo?

Darién no respondió, aparcó el coche delante de la casa, se quitó el cinturón y bajó. Sacó la cesta de Luna y luego fue a abrirle la puerta a Serena, que bajó del coche antes de que él la tocase.

–¿Y qué pasa con mis reuniones en Oslo? –le preguntó ella entonces.

–Me he tomado la libertad de contratar a un hacker para que envíe correos desde tu cuenta posponiendo todas tus reuniones –le explicó, haciéndole después un gesto para que entrase en la casa–. No hace falta que te la enseñe. Ya la conoces.

Luego se dirigió hacia la cocina. Serena lo siguió con los puños cerrados, todavía sorprendida con la situación.

–Darién...

Él dejó la cesta de Luna en el suelo y lo sacó. Luego se acercó a los fogones, donde había algo en el fuego.

–He preparado pasta para comer. Supongo que tendrás hambre y sé que te pones muy cascarrabias si no comes bien.

Serena lo miro fijamente y notó cómo la emoción crecía en su interior.

–Darién, ¿qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

Él no respondió, la sentó en una silla y le sirvió una copa de vino.

–Tú... relájate, Serena. Comeremos y después hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena se quedó observándolo y unos minutos después Darién le sirvió un delicioso plato de _penne_ con salsa de tomate.

Y luego comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, ella recogió los platos. De repente, tuvo que agarrarse al fregadero porque la sensación de _déjà-vu_ la pilló desprevenida e hizo que se tambalease.

Darién no tardó en aparecer a su lado para sujetarla.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Ella retrocedió.

–¿Es una broma de mal gusto, Darién ? ¿Quieres ser el último en reír porque has conseguido secuestrarme?

–No, no es una broma, Serena –le aseguró él–. Nunca he hecho nada tan en serio en toda mi vida.

–Para ya... –le espetó ella–. Me estás haciendo pensar que...

No pudo terminar. Salió corriendo de la cocina para ocultar sus emociones a Darién.

Pero este la siguió al salón, hasta el sofá en el que le había hecho el amor por primera vez.

–¿Qué te estoy haciendo pensar, Serena?

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Darién ? –le preguntó ella–. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Todavía quieres castigarme más?

–Serena, si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo cambiaría la última noche que pasamos juntos, lo que hice y lo que dije. Me comporté de manera cruel y cobarde. Y te he traído aquí porque va a ser donde termine lo nuestro... si es que tiene que terminar.

–Pensé que ya había terminado –dijo ella.

–La primera noche que nos vimos, hace más de un año, estabas en aquella recepción porque también estaba tu padre, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió.

–Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que era niña. Y fui porque tenía que saber a qué me enfrentaba.

Darién se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Lo nuestro empezó aquella noche, Serena. Es una ironía que ambos quisiésemos lo mismo, pero que estuviésemos tan acostumbrados a confiar solo en nosotros mismos que ni siquiera se nos ocurriese esa opción.

Serena hizo una mueca.

–Yo no quería que nadie supiese que era su hija, ni el motivo por el que quería destruirlo.

Darién estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

–El día que te marchaste y me dejaste aquí... Intenté idear la manera de torturarte cuando volviese a verte. Y cuando me enteré de que Némesis estaba arruinado por fin, después de tantos años queriendo vengar a mi padre, me di cuenta de que esa había dejado de ser mi prioridad desde el momento en que tú me habías secuestrado. De repente, me hiciste olvidar todo y eso fue lo que me enfadó. Me enfadó que me doliese tanto que no pudieses confiar en mí.

Darién continuó antes de que a Serena le diese tiempo a intervenir.

–Así que lo que hice fue cerrarme por completo. Salí con una mujer distinta cada noche y fingí no haberte conocido nunca, pero empecé a volverme loco. Y entonces te vi en aquella cena... Y me dije que quería vengarme por lo que me habías hecho. Pero en realidad quería vengarme por lo que me hacías sentir.

Serena tuvo que sentarse. Le temblaban las piernas. Darién tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Ella casi no podía ni respirar, pero tenía que decir algo.

–Me dijiste que no había confianza entre ambos porque no había relación.

–Quería hacerte daño por no haber confiado en mí, pero no era verdad...

Serena se levantó de la silla y Darién la imitó.

–Quería creer en ti y quería creer en lo que había ocurrido aquí entre nosotros... pero estaba asustada. Me daba miedo que me dejases en cuanto te liberase...

–No lo habría hecho, Serena –le aseguró él–. Sé que he sido cínico y desconfiado... Hasta que te conocí. Tú me has cambiado la vida y yo pensaba que no quería que lo hicieras. Que no lo necesitaba. Y entonces te vi en la televisión y pensé que estabas sola... que podía ocurrirte algo... Y no lo soporté.

Respiró hondo.

–Te quiero. No sabes cuánto te quiero. Quiero que empecemos de cero, aquí y ahora. Quiero volver a seducirte y te advierto que jugaré sucio si te resistes.

–¿Y cómo empezamos? –le preguntó ella.

Darién le tendió la mano.

–Soy Darién...

Serena no esperó. Saltó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello y con las piernas, por la cintura.

–Hola, soy Serena –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darién sonrió de manera muy sexy.

–Te veo un poco ansiosa, pero creo que me gusta.

Serena se puso seria de repente. Lo agarró del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego se apartó.

–Me aterra admitirlo, pero yo también te quiero, Darién Shields. Me parece que te quiero más que a mi vida.

–¿Solo te lo parece? No es suficiente. Creo que voy a tener que convencerte...

Serena lo besó en el cuello mientras él salía del salón y subía las escaleras.

–Intenta convencerme, Shields. A ver si lo consigues.

–Ya te tengo, Moon –respondió él–. Y no voy a dejarte escapar.

Serena lo miró mientras la tumbaba en la cama.

–¿Es una promesa, Shields ? –le preguntó.

–Sí –respondió él mientras empezaba a desnudarse y la desnudaba a ella–. ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

Luego se tumbó sobre ella y Serena lo abrazó.

–Serena Shields... suena bien... –comentó Darién .

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Lo miró y se sintió aturdida.

–También vas a tener que convencerme de eso.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Abby Green **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

El AMOR SIEMPRE VENCE

_Un año después_

Darién apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón y se estiró. Estaba anocheciendo en Londres. Se miró el reloj y se levantó. Tomó la chaqueta y salió de su despacho para bajar dos pisos en el ascensor.

Al salir de este vio el cartel brillante que rezaba: _DMS Games Ltd_. _Serena Moon Shields. _Aunque ya todo el mundo la llamase Serena Shields.

Serena había reestructurado su empresa el año anterior y la había llevado al mismo edificio en el que estaba la de él.

También habían vendido sus pisos de solteros y se habían comprado una casa con un enorme jardín en Richmond.

Darién se detuvo en la puerta del despacho de Serena y sonrió. Ya casi tenía el pelo hasta los hombros y lo llevaba recogido en un moño suelto. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, rodeada de adolescentes a los que les estaba hablando entusiasmada de un juego.

Sintió su presencia y levantó la vista. Los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y Serena le tendió las manos a Darién para que la ayudase a levantarse.

Él apoyó una mano en su vientre. Estaba embarazada de siete meses.

Luego la agarró de la mano y la sacó del despacho.

Una vez en el coche, Serena se hizo un ovillo a su lado.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Darién.

Serena sabía a qué se refería. Habían mandado a la cárcel a su padre el día anterior, quince años de condena, en parte gracias a ella.

–Me alegro de que todo se haya terminado, pero también estoy triste... porque he perdido algo que jamás tuve. Y también estoy triste por tu padre y por tu madre.

Darién le dio un beso en los labios.

–No quiero verte triste.

Serena sonrió a su marido y sintió cómo el bebé le daba patadas en el vientre. Tomó la mano de Darién y se la puso en él para que lo notase también.

No, ya no tenía que estar triste.


End file.
